High School Times
by Ashdo
Summary: Arizona/Addison. Arizona arrive à Seattle pour sa dernière année de lycée où elle fait la rencontre d'Addison, reine du lycée. Une amitié naît, mais pour Arizona, les sentiments sont bientôt beaucoup plus forts...
1. The New Girl

**Chapitre I**

ARIZONA

On y est. C'est la rentrée. Un nouveau lycée. Pas comme si c'était vraiment nouveau, et pour ça je peux dire merci à mon militaire de père et ses déplacements professionnels tous les 2ans au minimum. Après avoir goûté à 8 établissements différents depuis mes 6ans, sans compter _Franklin High School_ qui sera sans doute le dernier de cette longue liste.

On pourrait croire que l'habitude rendrait le fait de retourner au point de départ dans une nouvelle ville plus facile, mais c'est faux. Chaque fois, c'est la même anxiété, la même peur mêlée tout de même à une certaine excitation. Alors que j'arpente les couloirs de mon nouveau lycée, mon emploi du temps à la main, en quête de mon casier, je peux sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Autour de moi, des garçons se serrent la main, des filles se sautent dans les bras, les bandes se reforment, se racontant leur vacances dans les Hamptons ou je ne sais où. Une tripotée d'inconnus, de visages à la fois hostile et sympathiques. De futurs amis, peut-être ?

Je trouve enfin mon casier et dépose les 1ers bouquins qui m'ont été prêté. Je m'apprête à le refermer et m'en aller quand j'entends des cris juste derrière moi.

« 3 semaines ! 3 semaines tu es parti en Italie et pas une seule fois tu m'as téléphoné, envoyé un sms ou même un putain d'e-mail »

« Addie… J'étais pas mal occupé, et tu sais, le réseau… »

« Me raconte pas des cracs avec le réseau Mark, t'étais en Italie, pas au Botswana ! »

La fameuse « Addie » ouvre violemment le casier voisin au mien, y jetant ses affaires avec rage tandis que ce « Mark » s'appuie d'un bras sur les casiers fermés, à côté d'elle. J'attends un peu avant de refermer le mien, écoutant et épiant du coin de l'œil.

« Babe, tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça… »

« Peut-être Mark, peut-être que je vais te faire la gueule, peut-être que je pourrais même te larguer pour que puisse recommencer à te taper tout le lycée et traîner avec tes putain de potes de merde. »

Woaw. Cette fille est définitivement en colère. Je tourne la tête brièvement afin de mieux les observer. La fille est tournée vers lui, et je ne vois que ses cheveux roux foncés tombant bien raides juste au dessus de ses épaules. Lui me fait face, mais de toute évidence il ne m'a pas remarqué. Sa beauté me frappe instantanément. Typiquement le genre de mec qui a tout le lycée à ses pieds. Grand, beau, plutôt baraqué. Je ne m'étonne absolument pas de le voir accoutré d'une veste de footballeur. C'en est presque le parfait cliché. Je sais que je devrais partir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester encore un peu pour entendre la suite. Après tout, il faut bien que je me renseigne sur les gossips de mon nouveau lieu de travail, nan ? D'autant plus qu'à en juger leurs styles respectifs, j'ai probablement affaire ici à ce que je pourrai appeler la « jet set ».

« Addie… arrête… » dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

« Me touche pas Mark. »

« Addie, s'te plait… »

« Mark, juste… dégage ! » répond-elle alors que le ton hausse de plus en plus. Il tente de l'attirer vers elle une fois de plus, mais elle se débat toujours avec plus de force.

« Mark, lâche m-»

« Je pense qu'elle a vraiment envie que tu t'en ailles. » Je lance alors sur un ton neutre. La phrase est sortie toute seule. _Peut-être pas une super idée de fourrer ton nez dans ce qui te regarde pas le jour de la rentrée, Arizona…_

Tous deux se retournent alors vers moi, estomaqués. Il reste bouche bée, l'air totalement ahuri, tandis qu'elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, étonnée. Je découvre alors que cette « Addie » est physiquement largement à la hauteur de son petit-ami, si ce n'est pas encore plus belle. Ses traits sont si fins et réguliers… et ses yeux…d'un bleu gris profond encore mis en valeur pas sa couleur de cheveux. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif un peu plus bas et découvre des jambes sans fin, un corps sublime. Elle est certainement l'une des plus belle fille que j'ai pu rencontré au cours de ma scolarité, et Dieu sait si j'en ai rencontré du monde pendant toutes ces années…

Son regard est plongé dans le mien et je me sens rougir légèrement. De l'embarras dans lequel je me suis fourrée, ou du fait qu'une personne aussi belle et probablement aussi populaire prenne brièvement conscience de mon existence ? Je ne saurais dire.

Au bout de quelques instants durant lesquels j'aurai souhaité m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre, elle finit par me sourire et se retourner vers Mark, l'air satisfaite.

« T'as entendu Mark, je crois que c'est très clair pour tout le monde… »

Sans dire un mot, il commence à s'en aller, sans nous quitter du regard, toujours surpris, avant de tourner au bout du couloir.

« Désolée, pour ça… » je déblatère rapidement, « parfois j'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche mais je voulais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, enfin… »

« C'est pas grave, ça ma rendu service. » elle me répond avec un sourire et je sens une vague de soulagement me parcourir. Elle me scrute quelques instants, et finit par me dire :

« T'es nouvelle ici ? Parce que je crois pas t'avoir déjà vu…»

« Oui, c'est mon premier jour à Franklin. On déménage souvent à cause du travail de mon père… »

« Oh, ça craint… » me dit-elle avant de me tendre la main.

« Moi c'est Addison, et toi ? »

« Arizona, Arizona Robbins »

« Enchantée… Tu es en quelle année, chez les Senior ? » je hoche la tête en souriant timidement, intimidée par cette fille à la fois belle et sympathique.

« Ok, cool, on se verra peut-être en cours alors. A+ ! » Avec un dernier sourire à mon égard, elle continue son chemin le long du couloir. Je la suis du regard, troublée et intriguée. Je ne suis apparemment pas la seule car au moins la moitié des élèves se retournent lorsqu'elle passe auprès d'eux. C'est comme si une aura se dégageait d'elle, une classe décontractée, une beauté naturelle qui fait de cette fille un total ovni.

« Addison » je chuchote alors tout bas, en refermant mon casier avec un rictus, avant de rejoindre ma salle de classe.

ADDISON

Je pose mon plateau et m'assieds à côté de Naomi et Charlotte, à notre table habituelle, mélangeant généralement en majorité les footballeurs et les cheerleaders. Les 'belles personnes' se rassemblent, comme dans beaucoup de lycées, et comme partout, ces groupes ont aussi souvent des relations totalement superficielles. C'est par exemple pourquoi je me retrouve aujourd'hui à deux mètres à peine de mon imbécile de mec à qui je n'adresse pourtant pas la parole…,Je mange en silence, pas trop d'humeur à parler de mes fins de vacances ratées où je passait mon temps à attendre des nouvelles de Mark, laissant ainsi Charlotte et Naomi faire la conversation. Je lève les yeux de temps à autres, et c'est alors que j'aperçois Arizona, debout avec son plateau dans les mains, vacant comme une âme en peine dans la grande cafétéria. Sans plus attendre je lui fais un grand signe de la main, sous les regards étonnés de Naomi et Charlotte. Ce n'est en effet pas dans mes habitudes, mais un peu de nouveauté et d'air frais est exactement ce que je recherche à cet instant. Elle m'aperçoit et me sourit avant de rejoindre la table en vitesse et de s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Les filles, je vous présente Arizona, c'est son 1er jour ici. Arizona, Charlotte, Naomi. »

« Salut. » lui disent-elles, sur un ton poli mais distant. C'est une des choses qui m'insupportent le plus dans ces équipes de cheerleaders et footballeurs, la capacité de rester en autarcie et se couper automatiquement du reste du monde, sans jamais chercher à faire de nouvelles rencontres. C'est alors que Mark, égal à lui-même, prend part à la conversation.

« Hey Blondie ! Encore là ? » lance-t-il alors avec un sourire charmeur en se rapprochant de notre coin de table.

« Ca fait beaucoup de fois en une journée, pour quelqu'un que j'ai jamais vu avant… »

« Laisse tomber, Mark » je rétorque froidement sans détourner le regard.

« Alors, que nous vaut ta venue à Franklin ? » continue-t-il sur le ton de la séduction.

« Peut-être que j'étais déjà à Franklin, peut-être que tu étais juste trop concentré sur le football pour m'avoir remarquée… »

Dire que la réponse assez sèche d'Arizona me transcende serait l'euphémisme de l'année. En général, lorsque Mark courtise une fille, celle-ci finira toujours par battre des cils et tomber dans ses filets. Et j'en suis malgré moi la preuve vivante…

« Impossible. Je remarque toujours les jolies filles. » finit-il par répondre avec assurance, faisant glousser et siffler ses imbéciles de copains en guise de victoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette phrase signée Mark tout craché. Arizona ne répond rien, et au lieu de cela se retourne vers moi en levant les sourcils l'air un peu blasée. Je me réjouis du fait que le petit numéro de Mark ne l'atteigne pas. Cette Arizona n'a définitivement pas l'air d'être une fille comme les autres.

« Tu viens d'où ? » je lui demande alors, reprenant les rennes de la conversation.

« Houston, au Texas. »

« Ca va te changer au niveau température ! » je lui lance en rigolant avant de boire une gorgée de ma brique de lait.

« J'ai passé une année en Alaska alors crois moi, niveau température, plus rien de me fait peur… »

La suite du repas me redonne le sourire alors que je continue de faire connaissance avec Arizona. On parle de tout et de rien, mais le courant semble passer entre nous. Je suis une personne qui parle facilement aux autres, mais je trouve en Arizona quelque chose d'unique qui la rend intéressante. Naomi et Charlotte ne participe que peu à la conversation, discutant de leur côté des garçons qu'elles ont rencontré pendant les vacances. Inutile de dire que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'écouter aujourd'hui. Alors que la sonnerie va bientôt retentir, Mark nous lance :

« Hey les filles ! Je fais une soirée chez moi Vendredi, je compte sur vous ! » Il quitte la table avec ses copains, avant de se retourner vers moi et Arizona :

« Blondie, je compte sur toi aussi, demande l'adresse à Addison. » et avec un clin d'œil, il repart de sa démarche cool qui se veut tout à fait Sloanienne. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je sors avec lui. J'aurai préféré ne jamais craqué pour lui, mais maintenant le mal est fait…

Sortant de mes pensées, je me rend compte qu'Arizona me fixe, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca te dérange pas que j'y aille ? Parce que je veux pas que tu crois que j'y vais parce que je suis intéressée par Mark ou quoi que ce soit, parce que vraiment c'est pas le cas et-»

« Arizona, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On est un peu en froid alors il fait du gringue à toutes les filles pour attirer mon attention, enfin encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Et viens, ça sera cool ça te fera rencontrer du monde. Et puis ça me ferait plaisir. »

« C'est vrai ? » me dit-elle avec un air indéchiffrable, comme intimidée. Je souris alors pour la rassurée.

« Bien sur. »

Elle me rend mon sourire et nos regards se fixent un instant. Son regard est honnête et doux, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un s'intéresse vraiment à moi pour ce que je suis et non ce que je représente au sein du lycée.

« Viens, » je finis par lui dire, « je vais t'accompagner à ta salle avant que ça sonne. »

« C'est gentil, tu sais mais t'es pas obligée, je peux demander mon chemin… »

« Si si, ça me fait plaisir. » je répète en la tirant par le bras, contente de rendre service à cette fille qui je pense pourrait devenir une très bonne amie.

ARIZONA

La suite de la journée se déroula sans heurt. Je revis même Addison de 15 à 16, lors de notre cours de littérature en commun. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prêter davantage attention à elle qu'aux instructions de Mr. Lincoln, le vieux binoclard obèse et aigri qui nous sert de professeur. Même en essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il écrivait au tableau, mon regard finissait toujours par dévier inéluctablement vers ma voisine de droite.

A la fin des cours, nous nous dirigeons vers le parking, et alors que je m'apprête à faire un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, elle me serre dans ses bras au même titre que le reste de ses amis, avant que je rejoigne Daniel, mon frère, venu me chercher en voiture.

« A demain ! » me lance-t-elle de l'autre bout du parking avant que je ne rentre dans le 4x4.

« Alors cette première journée ? » me demande-t-il sur le chemin de la maison.

« Super ! » je réponds, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et le souvenir d'une certaine rousse ancré dans mon esprit.

ADDISON

Lorsque je me dirige enfin vers ma voiture après avoir dis au revoir à tout le monde, j'aperçois Mark qui m'attend, appuyé contre la carrosserie. Je soupire un grand coup avant de m'arrêter devant un poing sur la hanche, le regard noir.

« Mark, qu'est ce que tu veux … »

« M'excuser. » me répond-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi. « Je sais que parfois je suis un connard, et je t'assure j'essaye de faire des efforts, mais c'est plus fort que moi… »

Je baisse les yeux, ne sachant que répondre, alors qu'il se rapproche encore davantage.

« Je veux pas te perdre Addie, je suis désolée. Tu sais que t'es la seule qui compte pour moi. » ajoute-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'ai entendu son discours une bonne centaine de fois. Je devrais savoir que ses excuses ne dureront que quelques jours et que bientôt tout sera exactement pareil, que je lui en voudrai à mort une fois de plus. Mais je l'aime. Et quand je le vois aussi tendre et gentil, j'ai toujours un espoir qu'il puisse réussir à changer pour moi. Je finis par céder et enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille, me blottissant contre lui, en espérant que cette rentrée puisse m'apporter un 'nouveau' petit ami, et une nouvelle amie.


	2. Let's get the party started

**Chapitre II**

ARIZONA

« Tu voudrais pas postuler pour l'équipe des Cheerleaders ? »

Je lève le nez de mon bouquin de chimie et mes yeux se posent sur Addison venant s'asseoir à côté de moi, une sucette dans la bouche.

« Pardon ? » je demande effarée, en poussant mes affaires de cours pour lui laisser un peu de place sur la table où j'ai élu domicile pour m'avancer sur mes devoirs.

« Je sais pas je dis ça comme ça. T'es bien foutue, j'me disais que peut-être, dans ton ancien lycée tu faisais partie d'une équipe quelconque. » répond-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde, à califourchon sur le banc, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Si ce qu'elle dit m'étonne, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir du compliment.

Au cours des derniers jours, j'ai pu faire plus amples connaissances avec Addison qui, on peut le dire, a clairement été plus qu'accueillante avec moi depuis notre première rencontre. J'ai découvert ainsi qu'elle était la capitaine des cheerleaders du lycée, ce qui entre nous ne m'a pas surpris le moins du monde, et qu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de sortir des commentaires tout à fait spontanés et parfois désopilants.

« De une, non je ne faisais pas partir d'une équipe quelconque, et de deux, si tu me voyais en cours de sport je pense que tu retirerais ta proposition tout de suite ! »

Ma réponse la fait rire, alors que je repense aux nombreuses fois où les cours de sport ont été synonymes d'entorses, de poignet cassés et autres nez ensanglantés. On peut dire que j'ai deux pieds gauches…

« Ok, ok, je demandais juste… » elle regarde dans le vide un instant, avant de me demander :

« T'es prête pour la soirée de chez Mark ce soir ? »

Prête ? Il faut être prête … 6h à l'avance pour une soirée ?

« Bah je sais pas, tu sais ce que tu vas porter ? »

« Nan… à vrai dire j'ai pas grand-chose à me mettre. Avec le déménagement et tout ça j'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'aller faire les boutiques avant d'arriver à Seattle. Et puis je sais toujours pas où il habite non plus. »

« T'as cas venir chez moi après les cours, je te prêterai un truc et puis on ira ensemble, si tu veux. »

« Ca marche ! » je lui répond aussitôt, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Super. On se rejoint à l'entrée à 16h. A tout' ! » Elle me lance un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller, la sucette toujours en bouche, rejoindre Naomi et Charlotte qui me font un bref signe de la main. Vivement 16h.

« Maman, je suis rentrée ! » s'exclame Addison alors qu'elle referme la porte d'entrée. Je pénètre doucement dans la maison, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête. Je me doutais qu'Addison venait d'une famille aisée à en juger ses tenues, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Un hall d'entrée de la taille de mon salon, avec 4 mètres de plafond et un piano à queue au centre. On ne joue certainement pas dans la même cour… Elle m'entraîne avec elle dans la cuisine, apparemment à la recherche de sa mère, mais aucune réponse ne se fait entendre.

« Bon bah elle est pas là, tant mieux. » me dit-elle en ouvrant l' énorme frigo à deux portes.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? Coca, Jus de fruit ? »

« Tu t'entends pas avec ta mère ? » je lui demande alors, les yeux parcourant de nouveaux l'immense pièce décorée avec goût.

Elle se retourne vers moi, une canette de coca light à la main.

« On va dire qu'on est pas les meilleurs amies du monde. C'est pas trop la joie chez les Montgomery en général… »

« Oh… et avec ton père ? »

« Il est rarement à la maison… il est toujours en déplacement un peu partout, probablement en train de se taper la terre entière… Donc finalement c'est ma mère, mon frère et moi. Mais comme en plus mon frère est un connard… » me répond-t-elle en ne rigolant qu'à moitié. La preuve que l'argent ne fait pas forcément le bonheur d'une famille.

Après avoir bu et grignoter quelque chose, elle m'amène au 2ème étage, dans sa chambre, aussi richement décoré que le reste de la maison.

« T'as vraiment une maison sublime… » je lui glisse en y rentrant.

« Merci. »

Elle me sourit et ouvre alors un immense placard qui je le découvre fait office de dressing. Elle fait bouger ses sourcils, amusée, alors que je reste bouche bée devant la plus grande collection de fringue que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

« C'est parti pour le relooking ! »

Après une vingtaine de tenues essayées, selon moi toutes absolument magnifiques, une finit apparemment par convaincre Addison. Malgré les 10 bons centimètres qui nous séparent, son extrême minceur fait que la plupart de ses habits me vont à la perfection. Me voilà revêtue d'un slim gris foncé et d'un haut noir assez ample et décolleté, mettant selon Addison, je cite : « mes jambes et mes seins en valeur ». Je me regarde dans la glace, satisfaite, me tournant et me retournant de tous les côtés. Je me retourne alors et aperçoit Addison en soutif, en grande réflexion devant son dressing. J'avale ma salive et détourne le regard, ne sachant trop que faire, clairement pas insensible à la vue qui s'offre à moi. Je fais alors les cents pas dans se chambre, faisant mine de regarder un peu partout et finit par attendre qu'elle s'habille, assise sur son lit. C'est alors qu'elle dégrafe son soutient-gorge, toujours dos à moi, et attrape un haut dos nu qu'elle commence à enfiler. Je rougis lorsque j'aperçois un quart de seconde le dessous arrondi du sein le plus tourné vers moi.

« Tu peux me le nouer derrière ? » me demande-t-elle, et je m'approche pour accomplir ma mission. Je noue le nœud derrière son cou alors qu'elle relève ses cheveux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que la peau de son dos est absolument parfaite de régularité.

Elle se regarde en suite dans la glace, et me demande mon avis.

« Trop bien. » je lui dis, l'air enjoué, mentant cependant. Si je révélais en effet le fond de ma pensée, je lui aurais plutôt dis que je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

ADDISON

Un bruit sourd et sonore se fait entendre dès que je gare la voiture devant chez Mark. Une petite dizaine de personne sont agglutinées sur le porche, devant la porte d'entrée, des gobelets à la main. La soirée a clairement déjà commencé. Je pousse Arizona devant moi, le long de l'allée alors que nous approchons de la maison. Je suis contente d'avoir prêter mes vêtements à Arizona lorsque je remarque que tous les garçons face à nous ne peuvent s'empêcher de nous dévisager toutes les deux.

« Salut les mecs ! » je leur lance, sure de moi, en nous frayant un chemin au milieu afin d'entrer, tandis qu'Arizona hoche la tête en guise de bonjour, clairement mal à l'aise face à tant d'attention. A peine rentrée, j'aperçois Mark en conversation avec deux amis à lui et je m'avance pour l'embrasser. Ces quelques jours depuis la rentrée ce sont passés à merveille entre nous. Mark a été adorable, attentionné. Le Mark des débuts. Au fond de moi je déguste ces instants, craignant intimement un renversement de situation sans trop tarder.

« Blondie, content que tu sois venue. » lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Merci de m'avoir invitée. » répond-t-elle cependant assez froidement. « Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose Addison ? »

« Un verre de punch, je veux bien, merci ! »

Alors qu'Arizona change de pièce pour aller chercher de quoi boire, Mark me sert contre lui et se met à siffler :

« Les mecs, ma femme est ici ! So, let's get the party started ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, alors que toute l'équipe de foot du lycée se met à crier.

Deux heures plus tard, la fête bat vraiment son plein. Une cinquantaine de personnes au moins remplit le rez-de-chaussée, la plupart dansant de façon hystérique au son de la musique beaucoup trop forte, d'autres buvant ou mangeant près du buffet ou encore d'autres s'embrassant goulûment aux yeux de tous contre les murs. Après 4 ou 5 verres, je sens vraiment ma tête tournée alors que je ris de n'importe quoi, et notamment aux blagues infâmes des amis de Mark. Je garde un œil sur Arizona qui je le sais ne connaît pas grand monde après une semaine de cours. Elle-même à l'air de s'amuser et de sympathiser avec pas mal de monde. Un peu jalouse de ces nouvelles amitiés, je l'entraîne avec moi sur la piste afin de danser un peu, tandis que Mark est parti dans le jardin jouer à une énième partie de bière pong. Le sourire sur son visage et l'état de ses yeux me montrent bien qu'elle a bu autant que moi sinon plus. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches alors que nos corps bougent en cadence, au rythme de la musique. La foule est telle que l'on se fait bousculer de tous les côtés et cela nous faire rire d'autant plus. Titubante, elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou et s'agrippe à moi, tandis que je m'efforce de tenir debout sur mes talons. Je la connais depuis une semaine à peine, mais c'est comme ci je ressentais déjà une profonde connexion avec elle. Je profite de ce moment où nos corps désinhibés frottent l'un contre l'autre avec une complicité jamais égalée.

Après avoir failli tomber une nouvelle fois, je la tire par la main et l'emmène dans le jardin, en espérant assister à la partie de bière pong. Toute ma bonne humeur et mon euphorie s'envolent cependant le pas de la porte à peine franchi, alors que Mark boit un tek paf, léchant le sel de nul autre endroit que du nombril d'une des nouvelles cheerleaders de l'équipe, allongée sur la table de ping pong. Je lâche la main d'Arizona et fonce tout droit vers Mark en furie, la colère encore accentuée par l'alcool auparavant ingurgité.

« Tu t'amuses bien Mark ? » je lui lance en pleine figure, hurlant probablement, alors que tous ces copain se taisent alors.

« Addie ! Ma puce, tu passes une bonne soirée ? » me demande-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Est-ce que je passe une bonne soirée ? Mais regarde toi à lécher le corps de toutes les filles qui traînent autour de toi ! »

Contre toute attente, ma réaction le fait rire. Et quand je dis rire, je devrais dire MOURIR de rire. Il est littéralement plié en deux. Je sais qu'il est bourré, mais il y a des limites.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?»

« Détend-toi Addie, c'est la fête, on s'amuse ! »

« Parce que ça t'amuserait que je me fasse tripoter par tout le monde ? »

« Mais fais toi tripoter ! Embrasse qui tu veux ! Fille, garçon, je m'en bats ! »

Plus que de m'énerver encore davantage, ses mots me blessent. Ca y'est, le gentil Mark est repartie aux oubliettes. _'fais toi tripoter, je m'en bats'_. Ses mots résonnent en écho dans ma tête, me donnant presque la nausée. A ce moment, je me sens véritablement seule contre tous, et le jardin me parait tout de suite hostile. Alors que ses copains sont partagés entre le rire et le choc, je me retourne vers Arizona, deux mètres à peine derrière moi, les yeux plein d'empathie. _'Embrasse qui tu veux, fille, garçon, je m'en bats'. _On va voir s'il s'en fout autant qu'il le dit. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve devant Arizona et l'embrasse, mes deux mains sur son visage. J'ai agis sans réfléchir et espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal, et ne me repoussera pas. Cependant, notre taux d'alcoolémie mutuel me laisse penser qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en formaliser. Et effectivement, suite à la surprise initiale, je la sens rapidement réciproquer. A côté de nous, les copains de Mark commencent à crier et siffler d'appréciation, tandis que lui doit probablement se retrouver totalement abasourdi derrière. Je sens Arizona m'attirer vers elle par les hanches, et j'approfondis le baiser , entrouvrant les lèvres. Arizona comprend vite le message et je sens bientôt sa langue glisser contre la mienne.

« Wooooooo ! Allez les filles ! Yeaah ! » je les entends s'esclaffer près de nous, probablement satisfait du petit show qu'on leur propose. Bien vite cependant, je ne pense plus à Mark ou à ma vengeance, non, je savoure cet instant où pour une fois je me sens appréciée réellement.

ARIZONA

Alors que Mark vient de prononcer ces affreuses paroles, j'ai presque le cœur brisé pour Addison. Je sais qu'elle l'aime vraiment, et le voir lui si méprisant face à leur relation me dépasse. Surtout avec une fille comme Addison, qui en plus d'être géniale fait sûrement fantasmer la moitié du lycée, sinon plus. C'est inhumain de lui faire subir ça. Si seulement elle pouvait passer au dessus de ce mec et trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment l'aimer à plein temps. Elle se retourne vers moi, l'air complètement déconfite, les larmes aux yeux. Je la regarde sans rien dire. Elle est si belle ce soir, comment peut-il jouer avec elle comme ça ? Soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes viennent stopper net toutes mes réflexions. Je sais qu'elle le fait pour énerver Mark et le prendre à son propre jeu, mais le fait qu'elle m'embrasse moi plutôt que l'un de ses potes me donne du baume au cœur. Contrairement à toi Mark, je compte bien profiter du baiser que m'offre la plus belle fille du lycée. Je l'attire vers moi, agrippant ses hanches fermement tandis que nos langues se trouvent et que tout s'évanouie autour de moi. Les cris, le bruit, tout est flou. Je fonds dans ce baiser, ou je me sens en osmose totale avec elle. Tout se dont je suis consciente, c'est mes mains sur sa taille fine et sa bouche faisant des merveilles contre la mienne. Lorsqu'elle rompt le baiser et me prends par la main, me guidant vers la maison, je ne saurais dire combien de temps cela a pu durer. 20 secondes ? 1 minute ? Alors qu'elle me traîne à pas chancelants sur le pas de la porte, elle crie une dernière fois en direction du jardin :

« Vas te faire foutre Mark ! Moi je vais continuer à me faire tripoter à l'intérieur ! »

A peine rentrées je la vois mettre une main sur sa bouche et se précipiter dans la salle de bain, en pleurs. Je ne sais que faire. La suivre ? Attendre ? Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par frapper doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse.

« Addison, c'est moi Arizona… » je crie, tentant de me faire entendre malgré le raffut.

Au bout de quelques instants la porte s'entrouvre et je me faufile à l'intérieur. Addison est assise sur le sol, adossée contre un mur, les joues dégoulinantes. Je me rapproche doucement, m'accroupissant face à elle, et essuie délicatement d'une main les traces de mascaras sous ses yeux. Je la vois alors sourire légèrement de mon geste, et elle lève vers moi ses yeux rouges et plein de larmes.

« Je suis désolée… » me dit-elle en reniflant, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage.

« Pourquoi ? » je demande honnêtement, m'asseyant près d'elle à même le sol.

« Désolée que tu aies à me voir comme ça… de gâcher un peu la soirée… »

« Je suis contente que tu me laisses te voir comme ça, et puis, je préfère être ici avec toi qu'avec les autres. »

Elle sourit légèrement à nouveau, sans relever les yeux et je prends sa main dans la mienne, serrant un peu pour lui montrer que je suis là pour elle.

« Et puis je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé comme ça devant tout le monde, je veux dire je t'ai mise dans une situation délicate sans te demander ton avis, j'aurais pas du… »

« Hey ! » je lui chuchote en relevant son menton, la forçant à me regarder.

« T'excuses pas pour ça. Au moins tu t'es chargée de ma notoriété. Lundi je serai plus seulement la nouvelle, mais la nouvelle qui a embrassé Addison Montgomery, la fille la plus canon du lycée, et tout le monde sera jaloux de moi. » Je lui lance en espérant lui redonner le sourire. Et comme prévu, elle me sourit encore davantage, alors que je finis par ajouter en rigolant, baissant les yeux :

« Et puis en plus, tu embrasses très, très bien… »

Je l'entend rire un peu de ma remarque, et me dire Merci, tout en s'essuyant les yeux tant bien que mal.

Toujours main dans la main, ni l'une ni l'autre ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant quelques minutes, sa tête à elle contre mon épaule.

« Fuck… » s'écrit-elle alors en relevant la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis censée dormir ici. Mais je peux pas, je peux pas rester là. »

« Mon frère doit venir me chercher, on peut te ramener si tu veux. »

« C'est gentil mais je veux pas vous embêter toi et ton frère… »

« C'est bon, t'inquiète pas. Dis toi que c'est en remerciement de cette semaine. Tu m'as bien aidé, je sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans toi. »

Elle me sourit puis hésite un instant avant d'accepter.

« Merci d'être là. » me dit-elle avec sincérité en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux. D'une main, elle m'agrippe le menton avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Je pourrais définitivement m'y habituer…

« Allez viens, appelle donc ton frère et barrons nous de cette fête pourrie. » me dit-elle enfin en se relevant, et m'aidant à faire de même.

Addison vérifie son apparence dans le miroir, défroissant ses habits et tapotant sous ses yeux afin d'éliminer les dernières bavures de maquillage. Elle souffle un grand coup avant de rouvrir enfin la porte. Alors que l'on se dirige en silence vers la porte d'entrée, quelques regards curieux nous dévisagent déjà. Malgré son état, Addison lance des sourires autour d'elle, l'air sure d'elle, ne laissant rien entrevoir de ses vrais émotions, sans doute pour se protéger et ne pas laisser les gossips l'atteindre. C'est uniquement une fois entrée dans la voiture de mon frère que son masque tombe et que la tristesse peut se lire à nouveau sur son visage…

Cette nuit là. Lorsque je me couche enfin, blottie sous mes couvertures, le sommeil tarde à venir. Malgré la fatigue et l'alcool qui semblent anesthésier mon cerveau, je ne peux que penser à Addison. Je revois notre goûter chez elle. Je la revois se déshabiller devant moi, je revois son dos nu, la courbe de ses seins. Je repense à notre danse au milieu du salon chez Mark, à ses mains sur mes hanches, aux miennes autour de son cou, à son sourire épanoui alors que l'on manque de tomber l'une sur l'autre à chaque nouveau pas. Je me retourne dans mon lit, une fois de plus. Je ferme les yeux et revois le baiser partagé dans le jardin. Je peux presque encore sentir la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une vague de chaleur me parcourt aussitôt. C'est alors que je réalise qu'il est déjà trop tard, que le mal est fait. Que je veuille l'admettre ou non, ce que je ressens pour Addison est définitivement plus que de l'amitié.


	3. Fais moi peur

**Chapitre III**

ARIZONA

Après la fête, je n'entends plus parler d'Addison pendant un petit moment. Je la croise au lycée de temps en temps, mais je n'ai le droit qu'à un bonjour, ou pire, un vague sourire. Sa réaction me blessait un peu au début. Après notre proximité lors de la soirée chez Mark, je pensais avoir passer le cap d'un simple « salut » dans les couloirs. Mais après quelques jours à l'observer, je me suis vite rendue compte que je n'étais pas la seule à bénéficier de ce traitement. Charlotte et Naomi, ses meilleures amies, étaient elle aussi mises de côté, et Mark, lui, n'est apparemment plus qu'un fantôme pour elle. Ignorance, totale. Un midi, alors que je révise en vitesse pour mon 1er contrôle de maths, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être distraite par sa présence, seule à une table, quelques mètres plus loin. Les épaules voûtées, l'œil vitreux, les traits tirés, Addison n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table de la « jet set » et aperçoit tout le reste de la troupe, bavassant gaiement, Naomi jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs et inquiets en direction d'Addison, sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit. Fuck les maths. La tentation est trop forte. D'un geste brusque, je ferme mon bouquin, prend mon plateau, et m'approche à pas lents. Arrivée à côté d'elle, je pose doucement mon plateau près du sien, guettant une réaction de sa part. Elle lève la tête dans ma direction, étonnée, et mon cœur fait un bond sur lui-même lorsqu'elle me sourit, apparemment contente de ma présence. Rassurée, je m'assieds sans un mot et lui rend son sourire, timidement. Aucune de nous ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis je romps enfin le silence, hésitante :

« Je suis désolée, tu préfèrerais peut-être rester seule, je peux m'en aller… »

Je commence à me relever mais elle m'en empêche, m'attrapant le bras.

« Nan. Reste. Je suis contente que tu sois venue. »

Je me rassieds donc. Je sens bien qu'elle cherche ses mots, cherche à dire quelque chose, alors j'attends, patiemment.

« Je… Je sais que j'ai pas été très sympa ces derniers temps. T'as été super avec moi lors de la fête et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de t'éviter, comme j'évite tous les autres. Parce que c'est pas contre toi Arizona, c'est juste… Je me sens… Rien ne va en ce moment, entre Mark et ma famille… je sais que je devrais pas, mais je me renferme sur moi-même, je le fais pas intentionnellement et si je t'ai blessé où je sais pas, j'en suis désolée… »

Maintenant si près, je remarque les cernes sous ses yeux, le ton las de sa voix, la douleur qui se répercute dans chacun de ses mots. Et tout à coup je m'en veux d'avoir été si aveugle au départ, et d'avoir fait un cas personnel de toute cette histoire.

« C'est pas grave. » je réponds, compréhensive. « Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'arrive avec Mark et… tes parents… je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Elle rigole doucement. « Si tu as le remède pour soigner les cœurs brisés, dis le moi. »

Soudain une idée surgit de nulle part.

« Le remède nan, mais de quoi aller mieux peut-être. » je souris, et elle fronce les sourcils, curieuse.

« T'es pas obligée, mais cette semaine je suis seule à la maison avec Daniel, mon frère, alors si tu veux venir te changer les idées à la maison devant un film quelconque. Je te ferai à manger. Tu peux rester dormir aussi si tu veux, pour…changer un peu d'air… »

Elle à l'air surprise et ne répond rien, souriant l'air incrédule. Je commence à paniquer, pensant que peut-être j'en fais un peu trop. Après tout je la connais depuis moins de deux semaines, on invite peut-être pas les gens à dormir chez sois avant un petit bout de temps si ? Il y a peut-être une règle implicite en amitié, qui nomine une date à partir de laquelle il est acceptable d'inviter à manger, à regarder un dvd, à dormir ? _Ferme la Arizona, tu divagues…_

Je secoue la tête légèrement, revenant à la réalité, et elle me dit alors :

« T'es un ange gardien, ou quelque chose du style ? »

« …Hein ? »

« Je sais pas, dès que je suis en détresse tu viens vers moi, l'air de rien, avec ton sourire et tes petites fossettes, et tu parviens à m'en sortir, malgré toi. »

« Oh. » Je réponds alors, ne sachant que répondre.

Elle sourit alors, un vrai sourire cette fois, dévoilant ses dents, ses belles dents blanches…

« J'adorerais. Ce soir ça irait ? »

« Ce soir, c'est bien, c'est…super. Viens vers 19h si tu veux. »

La sonnerie retentit, mettant un terme à la discussion. Mon test de maths dans 5mn, je ne m'attarde pas et la laisse alors dans la cafétéria avec un sourire, le fameux sourire à fossettes.

« A tout à l'heure ! » je lui lance.

_Addison Montgomery a remarqué mes fossettes_, je pense alors sur mon chemin. _Yay !_

ADDISON

Je claque la porte de chez moi en rentrant après les cours, espérant attirer l'attention de quiconque pourrait se trouver à la maison. Avec mon père en déplacement, ma mère toujours fourrée à des dîners ou brunchs quelconques, et mon frère rendu la moitié du temps dans sa « fraternité » , il n'est pas rare que je passe les journées et soirées seule, parfois plusieurs jours d'affilée. Aujourd'hui semble être une exception puisqu'à peine arrivé ma mère débarque dans la hall d'entrée.

« Addison Kathleen Montgomery, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas claquer cette fichue porte ! »

Sans même la regarder, je commence à monter l'escalier, demandant alors, blasée :

« T'es là ce soir ? »

« Ma chérie, tu sais bien que le jeudi je vais au club de Bridge ! »

_Mais oui, bien sur, le jeudi c'est Bridge, comme tu es bête Addison, _je pense sarcastiquement, riant jaune.

« Ton frère ne sera pas là non plus, invite donc une amie, ça t'occupera. » Me dit-elle tout naturellement en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

« Nan, en fait, je vais chez une amie ce soir. » je rétorque et elle se retourne aussitôt, curieuse.

« Ah oui ? Chez Naomi, ou Charlotte ? »

« Nan, une nouvelle, Arizona. »

« Grand Dieu, Arizona, quel drôle de prénom ! » s'exclame-t-elle alors, sur un ton à cheval entre le rire et l'effroi.

Sur ce commentaire, je lève les yeux au ciel, et continue mon ascension, mais j'ai apparemment réussi piquée sa curiosité :

« Ce doit être une jeune fille très bien cela dit, tu me la présenteras ? »

« Je pense pas qu'elle te plairait. » je lance alors, arrivée au 1er étage.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? » j'entend au loin alors que je ferme la porte de ma chambre, avant de répondre, dans ma tête :

_Parce qu'elle est belle, honnête et fait attention à ceux qui l'entourent… tout ce que tu n'es pas. _

Il est 19h10 lorsque j'arrive à l'adresse indiquée, mon sac à la main. J'avance dans l'allée de ce que j'appellerais une maison américaine traditionnelle, avec les murs bleus en bois, le porche et le drapeau américain. Par une fenêtre, j'aperçois la chevelure blonde d'Arizona et devine que je suis au bon endroit. Je frappe à la porte et elle vient m'ouvrir immédiatement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Au moins quelqu'un apprécie ma compagnie, c'est déjà ça. Elle m'invite à entrer, prenant aussitôt mon sac et ma veste, alors que je pénètre dans le salon et observe les lieux. La décoration et sobre mais cosy, et un peu partout sont éparpillées des photos de famille. Sur le mur, en face de moi, un portrait traditionnel de la famille au complet, datant de quelques années à en juger l'évolution d'Arizona. Une famille de blonds aux yeux bleus, avec des fossettes chez sa mère, Arizona, et ce que je suppose être son frère. La famille parfaite.

« Oui, c'est beaucoup plus petit que chez toi, mais on s'y plait. » me dit-elle alors qu'elle capte mon regard parcourant la pièce.

« Nan, nan, c'est parfait. C'est juste… votre famille à l'air vachement unie. »

Je sens qu'elle ne sait trop que répondre à cette remarque, probablement à cause de ma propre situation familiale, mais l'arrivée d'un grand blond dans la pièce vient rompre le silence :

« Hey, je suis Dan, le frère d'Arizona. » me dit-il en me serrant la main, souriant. L'air de famille est flagrant, encore plus en vrai que sur la photo. Même ton de la voix, même gestuelle, même sourire charmeur…

« Salut moi c'est Addison. »

Nos regards se fixent un instant, et rapidement, il enchaîne, détournant les yeux vers Arizona :

« Je vous laisse, je vais passer la soirée chez Mathew, je reviendrai tout à l'heure. Y'a de la pizza dans la frigo. »

Il s'apprête à sortir de la pièce et se retourne une dernière fois :

« Passez une bonne soirée ! »

Une fois qu'il a claqué la porte, je souris et lance :

« Il est mignon… »

Son sourire se fige un instant, avant que j'ajoute :

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. » ce qui la fait rougir légèrement. Je rêve où je suis en train de flirter avec elle ?

« Oh, euh, merci… »

Je fais le tour du canapé et m'assied, prenant mes aises.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir retourner le compliment, mais j'ai jamais vu ton frère. » répond-t-elle, venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je te le présenterai pas, c'est un connard, comme je te l'ai dit. »

Mon frère est beau. Très beau, je le sais. Et pour certaines raisons qui m'échappent, j'ai envie d'être la seule Montgomery auquel Arizona puisse s'intéresser. Je mets ma main sur sa cuisse et la sert un bref instant, ajoutant :

« Tu serais de toute façon beaucoup trop bien pour lui. »

Elle me regarde alors bizarrement, le visage sérieux. C'est rare de la voir aussi sérieuse. Elle est presque toujours souriante. Son sourire absent, mes yeux se posent dans les siens et je remarque à quel point ils sont bleus. Je veux dire, j'ai les yeux bleus, mais les siens sont… très bleus. Elle est vraiment très belle. Enfin, je l'ai toujours trouvé jolie, parce qu'elle l'est objectivement, jolie, mais… attend, tu parles d'Arizona, Addison. D'une _fille_. Depuis quand je trouve une fille 'très belle', moi ?

Avant que je ne puisse continuer à m'enfoncer dans mon petit monologue intérieur, sa voix vient rompre la tension :

« Pizza ? »

ARIZONA

Je laisse Addison au salon quelques minutes alors que je réchauffe quelques parts de pizzas au micro-onde. Cette soirée s'annonce… étrange. Ou tendue, plus qu'étrange. Tendue de mon côté, bien-sur, de son côté… Addison aime les mecs, donc, pas nécessairement. Mais tendue pour elle aussi si je ne me maîtrise pas plus que ça. Exemple : je suis sûre qu'elle s'est aperçue de mon visage déconfit quand elle a sorti que mon frère était mignon. Il l'est, c'est sur. Mais rien ne me serait plus atroce que de la voir se rabattre sur mon frère après son fiasco avec Mark. Il serait sûrement génial avec elle. Mais c'est déjà suffisamment pénible de la savoir avec un mec, alors la savoir avec mon propre frère… Parfois je me dis que j'aurais du naître mec. Les filles m'auraient adoré, c'est sur. Quoique en fait, nan, me connaissant, je serais sûrement passé pour un gay… Et après, je rêve où elle a indirectement dit que j'étais mignonne ? Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine, très malin. Je me fais des films. Elle le disait innocemment. Elle aime les mecs. Les mecs !

« Alors, cette pizza ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne, la trouvant tout près de moi. Si près que je peux sentir son parfum. Je recule d'un pas, l'air de rien, pour ne pas tenter le diable.

« Plus qu'une minute. »

Elle se rapproche un peu, tout en regardant la cuisine autour d'elle. S'appuyant contre le comptoir face à moi, elle demande, l'air enjoué :

« Alors, quel film tu compte me faire regarder ? »

« Tu vas choisir ce qui te tente, ton désir sera le mien. » Un rictus narquois poins au coin de ses lèvres et elle lève un sourcil :

« Ah ouais ? »

Elle s'approche alors doucement, le sourire grandissant alors que je sens mon cœur palpiter. J'avale ma salive, la boule dans la gorge, lorsqu'elle fait une halte à quelques centimètres de moi et ajoute :

« On va voir ce que t'as à proposer… »

Avec ça, elle tourne les talons et retourne dans le salon et je ne peux réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

« Ils sont tous sur l'étagère ? » j'entend venir de l'autre pièce.

« Presque oui, le reste est pas intéressant de toute façon… »

Lorsque je reviens avec la pizza chaude dans une assiette, je la vois me tendre un dvd, tout sourire. Happy valentine. Super… Elle doit voir que je manque d'entrain car son sourire s'estompe alors.

« Quoi, t'aimes pas ce film ? »

« Euh, en fait je l'ai jamais vu. C'est un des dvd de Daniel, mais je t'avoue que les films d'horreur c'est pas vraiment mon truc… »

« Oh ! S'il te plaît ! Ca va vraiment me faire penser à autre chose au moins. »

Elle fait jouer son charme sur moi, et dès que j'aperçois ses grands yeux suppliants, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister très longtemps…

« T'as dit que mon désir serait le tien… Et puis si t'as peur cette nuit, je promets que je serai là pour toi.»

Je pense qu'elle a jeté là la dernière carte. J'avais _presque_ oublié qu'elle allait passer la nuit ici, _presque_ oublié que j'allais partager mon lit avec elle…

« D'accord, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi. »

Cette phrase presque cliché n'aurait pu à ce moment même être plus juste.

ADDISON

Mes yeux ne quittent l'écran, mon cerveau déjà captivé par le film dès les 20 premières minutes, tandis que ma main tenant la pizza fait des allers retours entre ma bouche et mon assiette. J'aime les films d'horreur. Pour l'adrénaline peut-être, mais plus que de me faire peur, ils parviennent souvent à me divertir, voire me faire rire. Les classiques au moins, je parle pas des nouveaux du style japonais bien creepy. Nan, moi je parle des bon gros navets américains où la pompom girl blonde est toujours la première à mourir, et où le petit mec pas très beau mais malin survit toujours à la fin.

Je tourne la tête brièvement, mes yeux se posant sur Arizona, prostrée sur le canapé près de moi, les yeux écarquillés. Une fois repue, je pose mon assiette sur la table basse et me replonge dans le film. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, quand la blonde se fait tuer par surprise, je sens Arizona faire un bon à côté de moi et pousser un petit cri. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. La pauvre, si nous étions dans un film, ce serait sûrement elle la première à y passer. Quoi que, après tout c'est moi la pompom girl. Alors que le tueur fait une nouvelle entrée impromptue quelques minutes plus tard, je sens Arizona prendre ma main, serrant avec force, y coupant presque la circulation.

« Arizona, ça va ? »

« Ca va, ça va… » me répond-t-elle à voix basse, son ton la trahissant.

Sa main reste accrochée fermement à la mienne.

« Putain ! » s'écrit-elle peu de temps après, détournant la tête et fermant les yeux alors que l'un des héros se fait trancher la tête.

Je l'attire vers moi, la faisant se blottir à mes côtés, alors que je passe un bras autour d'elle. Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule tandis que nos mains sont toujours l'une dans l'autre. Petit à petit, je sens son souffle se régulariser, mais son pouls reste rapide. Bientôt je ne fais même plus trop attention au film et concentre mon attention sur Arizona, mon pouce caressant le dos de sa main doucement. Si seulement toute mes soirées pouvaient être aussi simples, aussi tendres. Avec mes parents toujours absents et la merde qui m'est tombée dessus avec Mark, le simple fait de me retrouvée blottie contre quelqu'un qui tient à moi suffit à me combler. Je la sens se retirer doucement de mon épaule avant de venir poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Ma main quitte la sienne pour venir caresser ses cheveux et je la sens se détendre un peu plus encore. Nous passons le reste du film ainsi, à savourer cette nouvelle proximité.

Alors que le générique du film défile sur l'écran, je demande sarcastiquement :

« Alors ça t'as plu ? »

« C'était immonde… J'ai préféré la deuxième moitié cela dit. » me dit-elle souriante en tournant la tête vers moi, toujours sur mes genoux. Je lui rends son sourire, et répond :

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

ARIZONA

Alors qu'un second personnage meurt subitement sous le couteau du tueur, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier et d'attraper sa main, comme pour me rassurer du fait que je ne suis pas seule sur mon canapé. Comment peut-on aimer les films d'horreur ? Ca fait à peine une demi heure qu'il est commencé et déjà j'atteins mes limites. Heureusement pour moi, Addison est compatissante, et malgré le fait que je sois probablement en train de lui broyer les os de la main, elle ne brise pas le contact. Après me demander si tout allait bien, je la sens m'attirer contre elle, et soupirant, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux un moment, inhalant son parfum, me laissant bercer par les caresses de son pouce sur le dos de ma main. Je me détends un peu plus à chaque minute, ma concentration définitivement brisée, et lorsque je sens ma nuque se raidire un peu, j'en profite pour changer de position et m'installer sans rien dire sur ses genoux. Je sens sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux et effleurer doucement mon cuire chevelu. Je ferme à nouveaux les yeux, appréciant chaque instant de ce petit massage impromptu et je jure que si les cris n'avaient pas été aussi persistants tout au long du film, j'aurai pu m'endormir de bien-être.

Une fois le film finit, je lève la tête vers elle en échangeant quelques mots sur le film. Elle continue à passer sa main dans mes cheveux, me souriant. Elle a l'air si épanouie comparée à cette semaine, c'en est presque miraculeux.

Il fait à présent sombre à l'extérieur, mais nous restons ainsi quelques minutes dans la pénombre, sans bouger, profitant du silence et de la complicité de ce moment. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je passerais ma main derrière sa tête et l'attirerait vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, mais au lieu de cela, je me redresse et allume la lumière. Je rigole en la voyant grimacer devant cette luminosité si soudaine, et alors que nos yeux se raccoutument, je lui prends la main et la sort de son canapé.

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes pour me divertir à présent ? » me lance-t-elle alors que l'on ramène nos assiettes dans la cuisine.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. 22h03.

« Vu l'heure je propose qu'on continue dans ma chambre. » je réponds sans trop réfléchir. Cependant, je la vois sourire machiavéliquement de ma réponse et comprends soudain le double sens de celle-ci.

« Vous voilà bien entreprenante mademoiselle Robbins… » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en passant près de moi et se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Elle tourne la tête, tout en avançant :

« Ne croyez pas que je me livre aussi facilement. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de sourire alors que je la vois disparaître dans les escaliers.

ADDISON

Je pousse la porte de la chambre où un petit écriteau en bois porte l'inscription : Arizona. J'allume la lumière. Je ne suis pas étonnée de trouvée une pièce chaleureuse, principalement rose et blanche. Au centre, un lit deux places, d'allure duveteuse et confortable. Sans plus attendre, je me jette dessus à plat ventre, la tête contre la couette. Je l'entend pousser la porte derrière moi et rire aux éclats devant ma position. Je tourne à peine la tête et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Elle ferme la porte et me regarde en souriant, secouant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel.

« Viens plutôt là au lieu de me juger. » je lui lance en plaisantant, tapotant la couette à côté de moi.

Elle se jette a son tour sur le lit, et nous nous installons côte à côte, nous retournant sur le dos. Je passe les bras derrière ma tête, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

« J'aime bien chez toi. »

« Merci. »

« C'est chaleureux, j'm'y sens bien. »

« T'y es la bienvenue quand tu veux. » me dit-elle, sa main tapotant amicalement ce qu'elle peut atteindre, c'est-à-dire le côté de ma cuisse.

« C'est gentil. » je me retourne vers elle, sur le côté, et elle fait de même. Nos yeux se scrutent un moment, tandis que nos lèvres s'échangent de petits sourires ça et là. C'est tellement agréable de pouvoir se tenir en compagnie de quelqu'un, en silence, sans malaise. C'est une chose rare, surtout en si peu de temps. C'est vraiment quelque chose que je chérie avec Arizona. Cette simplicité, cette connexion au-delà des simples mots. Avec Mark, c'est rare que l'on reste ainsi, sans parler, juste à profiter du moment ensemble. Avec Mark, soit il plaisante, soit il me parle de ses copains ou de footballs, ou moi du lycée, soit on s'embrasse, les baisers finissant le plus souvent par déboucher sur du sexe. Avec Mark… la relation est aussi superficielle que ça. Ou plutôt _était. _ Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que je penses à Mark et que je gâche tout…

« Ca va Addie ? »

« Oui, oui… je… je pensais juste à Mark. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mauvaises pensées… »

D'une main, elle vient remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, puis sa main vient s'attarder contre ma joue un instant. Ma main vient se poser par-dessus la sienne, et nous restons encore un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, parce que parfois, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.


	4. La grande inquisition

**Merci pour les commentaires qui font toujours vraiment plaisir :). Désolé pour le retard, l'inspiration ça va ça vient, et j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. Je suis motivée pour la suite, qui viendra je pense plus rapidement, et avec plus de croustillant ^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IV**

ARIZONA

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit à la fin de mes cours, je me dirige -comme presque tous les jeudis après-midi depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant- vers le grand gymnase, mon sac sur le dos. Je pousse la porte discrètement alors que la musique résonne avec force sous le haut plafond. Je me glisse en haut des gradins et m'installe en observatrice. Devant moi sur le terrain, une escadre de cheer-leaders, le souffle court et le teint rougeaud. Toutes en lignes sur deux rangées. Et une personne en face d'elle, dos à moi : Addison. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que chaque jeudi, j'assiste à ce spectacle. A ce troupeau de corps sveltes et toniques, dansant et s'agitant en rythme sur la musique. Evidemment, mon regard à moi ne se porte que sur l'une d'entre elles. J'observe avec émerveillement ses sublimes jambes sautiller en cadence, ses bras galbés monter au ciel, ses cheveux roux voltiger dans son dos. Chaque semaine le même spectacle, et chaque semaine je reste un peu plus en émois devant cette vue qui s'offre à moi. Lorsque l'entraînement prend fin quelques minutes plus tard, je les vois se disperser en petits groupes avant de rejoindre progressivement les vestiaires. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Naomi et Charlotte qui semblent m'avoir aperçu et parlent probablement de moi à l'heure qu'il est. _Gossip time._ Addison les rejoint tout en finissant sa bouteille d'eau à grandes gorgées. Naomi lui fait un signe de tête dans ma direction, et c'est alors enfin qu'elle m'aperçoit.

Un sourire, un signe de la main, et quelque secondes plus tard, je la vois trottiner dans ma direction, puis grimper rangée après rangée jusqu'à moi.

« Hey ! » me fait-elle toute essoufflée, s'asseyant à côté de moi. « Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ? »

« Suffisamment pour voir ton talent en action ! » je lui lance avec un sourire charmeur. Elle éclate de rire.

« Tu parles, on répète la chorée pour le prochain championnat de football, dans un mois, mais pour le moment c'est un peu n'importe quoi… »

Ses joues sont rosées, la peau sur son buste et ses bras est plus luisante qu'à l'ordinaire et ses cheveux sont retenus dans une queue de cheval décoiffée. Elle est malgré tout magnifique…

« Tu me donnes 10mn ? Le temps que je me douche, je suis complètement poisseuse là, après on va manger un morceau ça te dis ? »

« Bien sur, vas y, je t'attends ici. »

« Super. » Elle me sourit et me dépose un furtif baiser sur la joue avant de descendre en vitesse les gradins et de disparaître bientôt derrière la porte des vestiaires. Dans un quart d'heure, comme tous les jeudis, je vais la voir sortir de là fraîche comme une rose, les cheveux humides et dégageant des effluves florales, parfaitement moulée dans ses fringues hors de prix. Comme tous les jeudis, je vais prendre sur moi pour ne pas me jeter à son coup, ne pas rester pendue à ses lèvres, au sens propre comme au sens figuré…

ADDISON

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de Derek ? »

« Quoi ? Attends, je croyais que t'étais toujours amoureuse de Mark et là tu me parles d'un pote à lui… » me répond Arizona, faisant tournoyer sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud. Je finis la dernière bouchée de mon cupcake au chocolat avant de rectifier :

« Pas pour moi débile ! Pour toi ! Qu'est ce que tu penses de Derek ? »

Elle ricane avant de baisser les yeux et de boire une gorgée, comme un peu intimidée.

« Parce que tu veux me caser avec quelqu'un maintenant ? »

« T'es pénible ! Au lieu de tourner autour du pot tu pourrais répondre à ma question ! »

« Et toi répondre aux miennes ! »

Je lui lance un regard blasé, avant de sourire.

« Oui, peut-être que j'essaye de te caser, ou peut-être que je suis juste curieuse de savoir ce qui se cache dans ta ptite tête ! »

Elle soupire, avant de répondre :

« Je le connais pas vraiment, mais il a l'air sympa. »

« Et… ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Et… il est mignon, nan ? »

« Addison… » elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? »

« Oui bon d'accord, il est mignon, peut-être. Mais je m'en fous, je suis pas intéressée. T'es contente ? »

« T'es nulle… » je lui lance, faisant mine de bouder.

« Pourquoi tu veux me caser avec un mec ? C'est si terrible d'être célibataire ? Je suis pathétique que ça ? »

Je rigole avant m'avancer vers elle au dessus de la table, la fixant droit des les yeux.

« Nan… mais peut-être que si t'avais été intéressée… cette personne aurait été intéressée… »

« Quoi ? Derek ? »

« Hum huh » j'acquiesce, puis ajoute lentement, le regard séducteur : « D'après Charlotte, il en aurait parlé à Cooper, en disant, je cite, qu'il trouvait la nouvelle 'très mignonne'. »

Je la vois rougir un peu, tout en continuant à siroter son chocolat.

« Il a dit 'très mignonne' ? »

« Quoi, ça t'étonne ? »

« Je sais pas… un peu… »

« Arrête Arizona, t'es canon tu pourrais te taper qui tu veux. Si j'étais un mec je suis sure que tu serais mon type. »

Je lève les yeux lorsque je l'entends presque s'étouffer dans sa tasse, manquant de recracher tout le contenu de sa bouche à l'intérieur de celle-ci. J'éclate de rire aussitôt.

« C'est pas drôle… » me lance-t-elle, en s'essuyant comme elle le peut avec sa serviette.

« Si. Affreusement. »

* * *

ADDISON

cos (a+b) = cos a cos b - sin a sin b. _Bordel. _

cos 2a = cos² a – sin² a = 2 cos² a –1 = 1- 2 sin² a. _Bordel de m…_

Je serre les dents et manque d'arracher la page de mon livre de maths. Je hais les maths. Et quand je dis haïr, le mot est faible. Mais parfois, la vie est ainsi faite qu'un mercredi après-midi, on se retrouve au CDI à bûcher sur un putain de contrôle de maths alors qu'on pourrait… peu importe, tout serait plus agréable que ça. Je tape mon crayon contre mon cahier, frénétiquement, cherchant malgré moi une distraction ou un remède face à cette ultime torture. Tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil mon voisin de table commencer à me fixer.

« Désolé. » Je chuchote, avant de ramener ce crayon à ma bouche, mordillant le bout. Je me replonge dans mon bouquin, mes lunettes sur mon nez.

« Hey ! » j'entends alors chuchoté dans mon oreille, tout en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête, et mes yeux plongent dans de grands yeux bleus.

« Hey ! » je réponds avec enthousiasme, comme si Dieu avait exaucer mes prières.

Arizona vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la chaise libre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai jamais croisé au CDI un mercredi après-midi ! »

Au lieu de répondre, je lui tend mon livre de maths.

« Oh… » répond-t-elle, avant de lever les sourcils, l'air compatissant.

« N'est ce pas… »

Mon voisin me dévisage à nouveau, le regard noir, et je comprends que notre dialogue n'a pas l'air de le réjouir, lui.

« Viens, on va faire un tour ? »

Je l'entraîne par le bras entre les rangées de livres, un peu à l'écart des tables où les autres travaillent.

« J'en peux plus de travailler, heureusement que t'es arrivée, je commencer à péter un câble… »

« C'est demain ton contrôle ? »

« Oui. C'est horrible je comprends rien aux formules. Ca risque d'être assez drôle demain. » Je plaisante, ne riant cependant qu'à moitié.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? »

Je le regarde étonnée.

« Tu ferais ça ? Je veux dire, c'est sympa, mais je veux pas te déranger, 'fin t'as peut-être pas que ça à faire… »

« Je rentrais chez moi de tout façon, j'avais finis. Et puis je me débrouille en Maths. »

« Pour que tu dises ça, ça veut dire que tu dois être un petit génie. » Je lui lance en souriant, connaissant son tempérament plutôt modeste. Elle rougit de ma remarque et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Super. Bon, on va chez moi ? Je crois pas que mon voisin de table nous supporterait plus d'une minute à côté de lui… »

ARIZONA

« Tu vois quand tu arrives à cette étape, tu peux simplifier ici. »

« Ouais… »

« Mais avec des parenthèses, sinon ça veut pas dire la même chose. »

« Hum… »

« Et là tu trouves la valeur du cosinus. Vu que tu connais l'hypoténuse… »

Je résous un des exercices sur son cahier pour lui montrer, mais lorsque je lève la tête, Addison me regarde moi. Je rigole.

« Addison ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, oui !»

« Bref, donc là, trouve la valeur du cosinus. »

Au lieu de prendre le crayon que je lui tends, elle reste là, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres. Je lève un sourcil, attendant qu'elle fasse ou dise quelque chose.

« J'ai quoi si je trouve ? »

Je rigole, éberluée. « Comment ça qu'est ce que t'as si tu trouves ? La satisfaction d'avoir réussi l'exercice ! »

« Nan, c'est nul. Il me faut quelque chose qui me pousse à trouver. »

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

« Je sais pas… » Son regard se plonge dans le mien, fixe, intense. J'avale ma salive en silence, me sentant fondre dans ses yeux gris.

« Demande ce que tu veux. » je lui lance alors, la mettant au défi. Je sais que de toute façon, je ne pourrai rien lui refuser.

« Si je gagne, enfin trouve la réponse, j'aurai le droit de te poser des questions personnelles. »

« Une question par réponse. » je lui concède.

« Ok. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me tend le cahier. Je fais le calcule, vérifie son résultat. Correct. _Merde._

« Alors ? » elle demande, l'air toujours satisfaite.

« Alors… pose moi une question. »

Elle réfléchit un moment, avant de demander.

« Tu avais un copain avant ? Au Texas ? »

« Nan. Bon, on passe à un autre exercice. »

« Quoi ? c'est tout ? »

« J'ai dis une bonne réponse = une question. Donc allez, deuxième exercice mademoiselle Montgomery… »

Ce petit jeu était peut-être finalement la meilleure solution pour faire progresser Addison en maths. Non seulement sa concentration s'était nettement accrue lors de mes explications, mais en plus, elle résolvait chaque exercice avec plus de facilité que le précédent. Les questions s'enchaînèrent ainsi assez rapidement.

« Et en Alaska ? »

« Nan. »

…

« Et euh… dans un autre état ? »

« Nan. »

« Quoi, t'as jamais eu de copain ? »

« Une seule question par bonne réponse, j'ai dit ! »

…

« Donc, je repose la question, t'as jamais eu de copain ? »

« Nan. »

…

« Mais y'a bien des mecs qu'on du te demander de sortir avec eux ? »

« Oui, mais… j'étais jamais vraiment intéressée. »

…

« T'as déjà embrassé un mec, je veux dire, j'étais pas la première personne que t'aies embrassé ? »

Sa question me fait rire.

« Oui, j'ai déjà embrassé des garçons, lors de certaines soirées… mais… je sais pas. »

« Ils te plaisaient pas suffisamment pour que tu sortes avec eux, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, voilà. »

…

« Je peux peut-être t'aider. C'est quoi ton type ? »

Sa question me fait à présent rougir. _Mon dieu Addison, si tu savais…_

« Je sais pas vraiment, il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose, une alchimie tu vois ? Quand tu aimes, tu sais pas toujours dire pourquoi, c'est comme ça. »

« Oui c'est vrai… »

« Ca veut dire que donc t'as déjà été amoureuse ? »

« Exercice suivant… »

…

« Mais donc t'as jamais osé leur dire quoi que ce soit ?

« Nan. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est toujours compliqué. »

« T'es sur quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Sa question me prend de cours. Je lève la tête, et une fois de plus ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Son visage est sérieux. Elle attend. Je ne sais que répondre, j'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. C'est alors que quelqu'un rentre en trombe dans la chambre.

« Addison, chérie ? »

Une dame qu'une quarantaine d'année se trouve dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux blonds décolorés, habillés avec le plus grand soin. C'est une très belle femme, et l'air de famille n'est pas difficile à observer.

« Oh excuse moi je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite… »

« Oui, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer. » dit-elle sur un ton plat, presque blasé.

« Tu ne me présentes pas à ton amie ? »

« Arizona, c'est ma mère. Maman, c'est Arizona. »

Je me lève de ma chaise pour aller lui serrer la main, un peu intimidée.

« Enchantée Madame Montgomery. »

« Alors, c'est vous la fameuse Arizona ! On a beaucoup entendu parlé de vous ! Pourtant c'est pas avec le peu de mots que nous adresse Addison qu'on en connaît beaucoup sur sa vie… »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Addison qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bon et bien, je vous laisse. Addison, le dîner sera près dans une demi heure. Propose donc à ton amie de rester manger ? »

« Oh c'est gentil, mais je dois rentrer j'étais déjà censée revenir en début d'après-midi… »

« Très bien. Une autre fois peut-être. A bientôt. »

« Au revoir. » j'ai tout juste le temps de glisser avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle.

Après quelque secondes de silences, Addison me lance :

« Voilà, tu viens de rencontrer Cruella. »

Je souris, étouffant un rire.

« Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, si ? »

« Nan, là tu l'as vu dans un bon jour, et derrière le masque 'je-fais-bonne-figure-devant-les-invités'… »

« Je vois… »

« Merci pour les maths en tout cas. Je pense que ça ira demain. Si j'atteins la moyenne, je te payerai un coup. »

« Ca marche. Tu me dois bien ça après l'interrogatoire que j'ai subi… »

« Tiens oui d'ailleurs, t'as pas répondu à la dernière question ! »

Je me lève et me glisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de prendre mes affaires et de me diriger vers la porte, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« A demain, Addie. »


	5. Une affaire d'hommes

**Chapitre V**

ARIZONA

_1 sms reçu : Addie _

_J'arrive ds 2mn chou ! A tt dsuite et prend pas froid !_

_(19 :32)_

Je l'attends là devant le cinéma, toute seule, enroulée dans mon écharpe et sous mon petit parapluie. C'est au mois de Novembre et je découvre avec 'ô joie' les aléas de la météo sur Seattle. Heureusement que mon frère a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me déposer au centre ville, sinon, à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurai déjà l'air d'un rat trempé…

5 minutes plus tard, je là vois arriver en courant, elle-même sous un parapluie.

« Quel temps de merde ! » s'écrit-elle avant de me faire la bise, les cheveux en bataille. _Merveilleuse, magnifique._

On rentre à l'intérieur immédiatement, trop contentes d'éviter enfin le vent et cet interminable crachin. Ce soir, c'est juste elle et moi. Après avoir officiellement réussi son devoir de mathématique, elle avait insisté pour m'emmener au ciné et boire un verre, entre filles, rien que toutes les deux. L'idée, bien sur, ne m'avait pas du tout déplu. Bien au contraire, il ne fallait pas me le proposer deux fois…

« 2 places pour le dernier Woody Allen s'il vous plaît. »

Addison a même insisté pour m'offrir les pop corn en plus de la place. Si je n'avais pas su que sa famille était riche comme crésus, ça m'aurait vraiment mise mal à l'aise. Mais elle a su me convaincre de la laisser faire, avec des discours à la 'c'est peut-être grâce à toi que j'aurai une bonne université… et blablabla'.

Pendant le film, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil dans sa direction. J'étudie son visage avec discrétion, lorsqu'elle rit, fronce les sourcils, ou écarquille les yeux. A un moment, je manque de me faire griller alors qu'elle regarde elle aussi dans ma direction, mais au lien de me regarder bizarrement, elle me sourit, et se retourne vers l'écran, à mon plus grand soulagement. Une fois encore, elle porte ses lunettes. « Pour lire et pour le ciné » m'avait-elle dit un jour. Ses lunettes. Classes et sexy... Chaque nouvelle facette d'Addison est un enchantement. Addison cheer-leader, Addison travaillant, Addison triste, Addison euphorique, Addison sérieuse, Addison séductrice… Addison et ses lunettes. Combien encore m'en reste-t-il à découvrir ?

Lorsque les lumières se rallument, je réalise que de nombreux passages dont me parle Addison ne sont que de vagues souvenirs dans ma tête. J'acquiesce alors ses propos avec ferveurs, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi elle parle.

« Bon il est 22h. Ca nous laisse du temps pour boire un verre ou deux. T'as pas à rentrer tout de suite, si ? » elle me demande en me prenant le bras et ouvrant son parapluie au dessus de nous.

« Nan, nan. J'ai prévenu mes parents, c'est bon. Et puis on est Vendredi, c'est pas comme si on avait cours demain ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Super ! T'façons de soir, c'est ma tournée, alors c'est moi qui décide. » qui glisse-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur, avant de m'entraîner dans les rues éclairées du centre, l'une blottie contre l'autre.

ADDISON

J'entraîne Arizona dans un bar enfumé que je connais bien. Son nom, c'est l'Emerald City mais les habitués s'en tiennent à « chez Joe », le barman. Je sais qu'à notre âge il nous est normalement interdit de nous procurer de l'alcool, mais on va dire que les relations de mon frère et sa fraternité m'ont bien aidé à me faire connaître des lieux un peu plus facilement. Je sais que tant que je ne dépasse pas les limites du raisonnable, Joe nous montrera patte blanche.

Je me dirige vers le comptoir, Arizona sur les talons. Joe me reconnaît bien vite.

« Addison, tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce que je te sers ? »

« On va prendre euh, deux blondes, pour commencer, s'te plaît. »

« Allez vous installer, j'vous amène ça. »

On s'assied toutes les deux autour d'un tonneau monté en table, sur de hauts tabourets. Arizona à l'air perdue. Elle regarde un peu partout autour d'elle, les yeux parcourant le bar.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » demande-t-elle, sans détourner les yeux.

« Plutôt oui. Je venais souvent avec mon frère avant. Et depuis j'aime bien retourner ici, j'ai plein de souvenirs. Et puis, quand tu connais le patron, c'est plus facile… »

« Voilà, deux blondes, pour une deux jolies jeunes filles. »

« Merci. » nous répondons l'une et l'autre.

« Tu mets pas souvent les pieds dans les bars toi, hein ? » je lui lance, avant de boire une gorgée.

« C'est si évident ? » elle me demande en rigolant.

« Je m'en suis doutée en te voyant dévisager la pièce comme ça. »

« Nan, c'est vrai. Faut dire, c'est un peu illégal d'être ici… »

« Ohhhh… Ari serait une sainte, vraiment… » je lui lance avec un sourire moqueur, avant de la voir rire.

« Non. Mais je respecte la loi. En général. »

« T'as déjà fait quelque chose d'interdit ? » je lui demande, la mettant au défi.

Elle réfléchit un moment, pensive.

« Je sais pas, j'en ai pas le souvenir. »

« Pas même un bonbon volé dans une épicerie quand t'étais petite ? Ou, un feu rouge un peu brulé en voiture ? »

« Euh, nan… »

« Bon, et bien, il faut bien une première fois à tout. » Je lui souris, le regard plein de sous entendu. « tchin tchin ! »

Au bout de 2 bières et 2 shooters, l'atmosphère commence à se réchauffer significativement. Les crises de rires s'enchaînent, tous comme les discussions plus personnelles, ou les anecdotes un peu cocasses.

« …Et là, je suis rentrée dans la chambre d'Archer, ma Barbie à la main, et je l'ai retrouvé complètement nu sur sa copine. Alors forcément je suis restée là, complètement conne, alors qu'ils hurlaient tu sais, en se couvrant avec la couette. Et j'ai dis : 'vous faites quoi Archer ?' et lui, il me réponds : 'rien t'occupes, on joue au docteur. Dégage maintenant.' Alors moi, bon je finis par dégager parce que même si j'ai 9ans, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc louche. Et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller voir mes parents en disant : 'Archer et Sally ils jouent aux docteurs. Moi aussi j'veux jouer au docteur ! »

J'éclate de rire en repensant à la scène, alors qu'Arizona est aussi pliée en deux à côté de moi.

« Alors je te laisse imaginer la scène que ça a été après à la maison. Archer privé de sortie. Moi menacée de mort par mon frère… »

« T'étais vraiment une garce. » elle me lance, à bout de souffle, s'essuyant les larmes au coin des yeux.

« Nan ! Arrête, j'étais super innocente. Et je me suis fais pervertir avec la vue du cul nu de mon frère de 14ans alors que je jouais à la poupée ! »

« C'est ça ouais… »

Au cours de la soirée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être plus tactile. Auparavant face à face, nous somme à présent l'une à côté de l'autre sur les tabourets, ma main trouvant régulièrement son bras, sa main, sa cuisse. Je la regarde sourire, ses lèvres roses et scintillantes avec le gloss, ses yeux brillant de malice et probablement d'alcool. D'une main je caresse ses cheveux, souples et doux sous mes doigts, tandis qu'elle me raconte des futilités. Je n'ai jamais tissé une amitié aussi forte en si peu de temps. Cela fait à peine trois mois que je la connais, et c'est comme si elle était déjà devenue indispensable à ma vie, un pilier essentiel à mon équilibre. Bien sûr, j'ai d'autres amis, comme Charlotte, Naomi ou Sam. Mais avec Arizona, c'est différent. C'est comme si j'avais ce besoin d'être près d'elle, de la protéger, de la toucher. De la couver, presque. Et c'est comme si avec elle, je pouvais être vraiment moi-même, et pas juste une cheer-leader, juste l'ex copine de Mark, juste une fille populaire au lycée.

Alors qu'elle continue à me raconter ses histoires, je la vois progressivement froncer les sourcils, son regard faisant des allers retours entre moi et quelque chose dans mon dos. Je me retourne alors, et aperçoit deux types près du bars, probablement étudiants, nous souriant pas très subtilement. Je me retourne vers Arizona :

« Je crois qu'on s'est faite remarquée… »

« Tu veux aller leur parler ? » me demande-t-elle brusquement, l'air soudainement presque déçue.

« Quoi ? Nan, bien sûr que nan… C'est une soirée entre fille, en tête à tête, t'as oublié ? »

Elle sourit l'air satisfaite, presque soulagée, et j'ajoute, en me penchant vers elle :

« En plus, ils sont franchement pas terribles… »

Je passe une super soirée avec Arizona. C'est vraiment pas pour deux bolos que je vais risquer de tout gâcher. Et puis, pour une raison que j'ignore, l'idée que l'un de ces deux types puissent lorgner sur Arizona comme un loup ayant trouvé l'agneau me mettrait presque hors de moi…

ARIZONA

Après mon 5ème verre, non seulement je sens que ma tête commence à me lâcher, mais c'est aussi bientôt ma vessie qui se fait insistante. Je m'excuse auprès d'Addison et me faufile en jouant des coudes à travers la foule jusque dans les toilettes. Les toilettes des filles sont libres, _Dieu merci_. Je m'assieds et me détends, fermant les yeux, la tête dans les mains. Ma vision est toute trouble, ma tête lourde, mes pas de plus en plus incertains. Je me mets à rire, soudainement euphorique devant le déroulement de la soirée. Addison, rien que pour moi. C'est l'éclate. Grave. Et je dis n'importe quoi, je suis saoule. Je sors de ma torpeur lorsque le poignée commence à remuer. Je réalise que cela fait probablement un certain temps que je suis restée assise ici, le sourire béat. Alors que je remonte mon pantalon, je sens mon portable vibrer contre ma cuisse.

_1 sms reçu : Addie _

_les 2 types relou st vnus me parler. Reviens vite, pliz. Ps : G mitoné, joue le jeu…_

_(23 :47)_

Argh… Il fallait que 2 pauv' types viennent gâcher ma soirée. Qu'il s'en trouvent une autre de fille. Addison, elle est à moi. Ce soir, au moins. Qu'est ce qu'elle bien pu inventer ? « J'ai mitonné », mitonner quoi ? Jouer le jeu, quel jeu ? Je reviens vers mon tonneau après m'être brièvement lavé les mains et checké dans le miroir. Et en effet, je les vois là, près d'Addison, à faire le beau comme des imbéciles. Ca m'énerve. J'arrive derrière elle et pause une main sur son épaule. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je sens sa main dans ma nuque et mes lèvres se retrouvent contre les siennes. _What The Fuck ?_ Je réalise à peine ce qui m'arrive quand je la sens approfondir le baiser, glissant sa langue contre la mienne. _Oh mon dieu._ Mon cerveau se réveille enfin et mes mains viennent agripper son visage, l'attirant encore un peu plus contre moi. Aussi vite que le baiser à commencer, il se finit, et je la sens reculer, avant de me sourire et de se retourner vers les deux types en question.

« Arizona, je te présentes Dimitri et Josh »

« Salut. » je leur lance, les regardant à peine, encore sous le choc. Cependant, mon choc est peut-être encore bien minime comparé au leur. Ils restent là, bouche bée, sans rien dire, avant que l'un des deux se mette à ricaner, et dire :

« Alors vous êtes ensemble, ensemble ? »

« Oui c'est ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, ensemble comme dans 'petite-amie'. » répond Addison sur un ton passablement énervé.

« Nan, mais je veux dire, y'a plein de filles qui s'embrassent comme ça tout le temps, mais elles sont hétéros, elles sont pas ensemble. » renchérit l'autre, en ricanant aussi, sa bière à la main.

« Et quoi, il faut qu'on baise sur le tonneau pour que tu nous crois et que tu nous fiche la paix ? »

Ni l'un ni l'autre, ni même moi ne nous attendions à une telle réplique acérée dans la bouche d'Addison. J'étouffe un rire, alors qu'ils ne savent plus où se mettre, ni où poser les yeux.

« Laissez tomber, on s'en va. »

Addison se lève brusquement et me prend la main, me tirant avec elle vers la sortie.

« Salut les gars ! » Je leur lance avec un signe de la main, l'air enjoué, tout en me laissant traîner vers la porte à pas lourds et chancelants.

ADDISON

Je sors du bar précipitamment, titubante et morte de rire, sous le regard amusé des passants. Arizona sort juste derrière moi, dans le même état.

« T'as vu leur tête ? Nan mais juste, juste énorme. » je m'esclaffe entre deux crises de rires.

« Il- il faut qu'on bai-baise sur tonneau… » Elle répète mes mots, à bout de souffle, le fou rire persistant.

« Je sais… je sais pas d'où ça m'est venu. Mais je suis assez fière. » Je réponds, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Je viens m'adosser au mur de briques, reprenant ma respiration et elle s'installe à côté de moi, reprenant ses esprits. Nous restons silencieuse un instant, un sourire sur le visage. Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux brillants et presque réduits à des fentes.

« Alors comme ça ce soir je suis ta … 'petite-amie' ? » me dit-elle en articulant le dernier mot.

« Oui. C'est un rencard. Notre premier. Et comme je suis un gentleman, j'ai naturellement payé. » je répond, continuant dans son jeu. Elle rigole.

« Oh donc tu es l'homme de la relation... »

« Absolument. Je suis plus grande que toi, de un. Et… comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai payé. Donc je suis l'homme. »

« Mais Addison, y'a pas d'homme dans une relation entre femmes. »

« MAIS SI J'AI ENVIE D'ETRE UN HOMME ? » je cris tout fort, la faisant rire de nouveau, et faisant se retourner quelque passants par la même occasion.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu es l'homme et je suis la femme. »

« Merci. »

« Ou alors je suis aussi un homme. »

Je rigole à cette pensée. J'imagine Arizona en mec, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, et des fossettes.

« Tu serais toute cute en mec. »

« Je te plais en mec ? » elle me demande, me donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Oui. Soyons des hommes toutes les deux. Je vais me faire pousser la moustache. »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Nan, c'est moche. J'embrasse pas les hommes à moustache.» répond-t-elle en faisant une moue dégoutée.

« C'est comme ça, tu devras m'accepter comme je suis, en homme virile et moustachu. Tu peux rien y faire. » Je m'avance vers elle l'air menaçante, faisant sembler de bomber le torse.

« Oui, mais je peux toujours profiter de toi tant qu'il est pas trop tard… » me dit-elle, les yeux droits dans les miens, le sourire mutin.

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? » je demande, défiant son regard.

Elle me fixe intensément, mais ses yeux basculent un instant sur ma bouche, avant de venir se replonger dans les miens. Je lèche mes lèvres avec anticipation. Je la vois hésiter un instant, avant de sourire, et de m'attirer doucement vers elle, tirant sur le bord de ma veste. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, sur le mur de briques. Mon visage plane à quelques centimètres du sien. Nos yeux se cherchent un moment. Impatiente, je lance tout bas, en riant :

« Alors, on ose pas profiter de son homme ? »

Elle lève alors le menton, tendant la nuque, et m'embrasse. Je m'avance et la presse doucement contre le mur, nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je ne sais si c'est l'alcool ou autre, mais j'entrouvre rapidement les lèvres, avide d'être embrassée de nouveau par Arizona. Mes mains quittent le mur et viennent s'entremêler dans ses cheveux blonds, tandis que les siennes trouvent mes hanches et m'attire vers elle encore un peu plus. Elle embrasse tellement bien, je pourrais rester ainsi des heures. Je réalise qu'elle est la seule personne que j'aie embrassée depuis Mark… Je romps le baiser pour reprendre ma respiration, tandis que derrière nous deux mecs nous sifflent en passant, avant de continuer leur chemin. On rigole alors toutes les deux devant l'incongruité de la situation.

« J'aime quand tu profites de moi Eric. » je lui glisse à l'oreille, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

« Eric ? »

« Oui, c'est ton nom d'homme, j'ai décidé. »

« Moi, j'aime quand tu te laisses faire, Bill. »

Je ris à nouveau avant de me reculer et de l'entraîner par la main.

« Allez viens Eric, je dois te ramener à bon port avant que papa et maman Robbins ne s'inquiètent… »

ARIZONA

Je viens à peine d'éteindre la lumière sur ma table de chevet, mon lit tournant autant qu'une toupie dans ma tête, lorsque je sens mon portable vibrer à côté de moi :

_1 sms reçu : Addie _

_Dors bien Eric. –Ton Bill._

_(00 : 48)_

ADDISON

_Nouveau message : AZ_

_Bonne nuit Billy. *coeur*_

_(00 :52)_


	6. Jealousy

**Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai été un peu chargée les derniers temps. Bref un autre chapitre, qui a pas été facile facile à écrire, je sais pas pourquoi. Une dernière construction de la relation avant les grands chamboulements ^^. Wait for it, coming soon !**

**merci pour les commentaires, qui font toujours plaisir, et qui boostent vraiment :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

ADDISON

J'attend Arizona à l'intérieur du car, après lui avoir dit que je lui garderais une place à côté de moi. Aujourd'hui c'est la sortie annuelle de Franklin High, où tous les terminales vont en car jusqu'à Vancouver, à 200km de Seattle. J'ai jamais vraiment compris le principe du voyage, même si les profs parlent d'un maintient des bonnes relations entre américains et canadiens, mais je dois dire que l'idée de passer un peu de temps entre amis hors du lycée n'est pas désagréable.

Alors que je l'attends patiemment, mon ipod dans les oreilles, je vois Mark approcher dans l'allée centrale, et le voit sourire timidement dans ma direction. Depuis l'incident lors de sa fête, c'est silence radio. J'ai tenté depuis de passer à autre chose, tant bien que mal. Si le 1er mois a été très difficile, je réalise que cela m'affecte à présent beaucoup moins. Je ne pense pas être toujours amoureuse de lui, même si les sentiments sont toujours un peu là, comme latents.

Il vient s'asseoir juste derrière moi avec Derek, qui me salut amicalement. Le car se remplit bien vite, et je vois finalement arriver Arizona, emmitouflée dans une grosse écharpe, une chapka sur la tête. Elle est adorable. Seule Arizona peut réussir à rester jolie avec un semblant de 'loutre' sur la tête.

« Hey ! » me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège libre à côté de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris, incrédule devant sa tenue.

« Tu sais que Vancouver c'est qu'à 200km au Nord, on te ramène pas de force en Alaska… » je passe une main sur la « bête ».

« Avoue que tu kiffes la moumoute ! » me dit-elle en rigolant, avant de la ranger dans son sac et se recoiffer brièvement.

« Je te kiffes, toi et ta moumoute. » je lui réponds, et la vois rougir de façon à peine perceptible.

« Les filles… » Nous lance Charlotte, l'air de rien, alors qu'elle s'installe sur la rangée juste devant nous avec Naomi. « Vous auriez pas vu Cooper pas hasard ? »

Je lève la tête, et lève un sourcil, le regard plein de sous entendus.

« Je sais pas, pourquoi ? »

« Il doit me rendre mon mp3. »

« Hum… Vous vous prêtez vos ptites affaires… Vous avez l'air très proches… »

Elle me regarde, l'air méprisant, mais je vois bien ce qui se cache sous son petit manège.

« Je sais que tu en pinces pour lui… » je lui chuchote en souriant.

« Hein ? Genre ! T'as fumé toi. »

Je continue à sourire, sans rien dire, alors que je vois bien que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Je me rassieds, satisfaite, alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel et se rassoit sur sa rangée. Ahah. C'est si facile de deviner les sentiments des gens parfois…

Le car est sur le point de partir, après 20mn de retard, quand soudain il s'arrête à nouveau. Tout le monde se met à crier et trépigner, quand on aperçoit Cooper monter précipitamment avant de parcourir l'allée, tout essoufflé et les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Désolé, désolé… » dit-il avec un petit geste de la main, rejoignant le fond du bus.

« Charlotte ? » je lance à notre voisine de devant, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« La ferme, Addie. » Me répond-t-elle sur un ton neutre. J'éclate de rire. Arizona me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, peinant à comprendre. De la main, je lui fais signe de s'approcher, et je lui chuchote alors tout bas :

« Je penses qu'elle est en crush sur Cooper. »

« Qui ça ? Charlotte ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Nan bah je sais pas. »

« J'ai le don pour repérer ces trucs là. » je lui sors, fière de moi. Je la vois alors détourner les yeux, ayant l'air presque gênée. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Sans doute parce qu'elle se souvient de la remarque que j'avais faite sur elle et Derek.

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas que je te redise que Derek est en crush sur toi ? »

« Addie… »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, j'en suis persuadée ! »

Elle se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard blasé.

« C'est la façon dont il te regarde… Ca trompe pas ces trucs là… »

« Bref. » me coupe-t-elle presque sèchement avant regarder devant droit devant elle.

« Désolé Ari, j'arrête, c'est promis. »

« Merci. » Ses yeux restent fixés sur le siège de devant.

« Chouchou ? Tu me boudes ? » Je m'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Elle se retourne alors et me souris timidement.

« Nan je pourrais jamais te bouder… »

« J'aime mieux ça ! » je lui lance en souriant, avant de lui tendre un de mes écouteurs.

ARIZONA

Si l'idée du voyage m'avait parue génialissime au tout début, je commence à déchanté vers le milieu de la journée. Pourtant, tout aurait pu être parfait. Moi, Addison et la bande, parcourant les rues de Vancouver, prenant le bus tour, passant de boutique souvenir en boutique souvenir. J'ai toujours cette tendance à ramener un peu n'importe quoi des lieux où je passe. De New-York dans une boule à neige au T-shirt « I Love Wisconsin », tout pouvait y passer… Mais si le voyage en car avait bien commencé, l'arrivée à Vancouver marquait pour moi le début de la fin.

Depuis le début de la visite de la ville, Mark est au petits soins avec Addison. Bordel, ils se parlaient pas depuis 2 mois bientôt, et voilà qu'il choisit ce moment pour recommencer à la draguer. Bon draguer, j'exagère. Mais quand même. Et que je te prenne en photo devant ceci, et que je vienne me coller à toi sans arrêt… Argh…

Si au début, Addison semblait septique et un peu distante, c'est comme si 3h après, ils avaient finalement fait table rase de leur passé tumultueux. Addison doit bien voir que quelque chose me dérange, à en juger par ses « Ari, ça va ? » incessants, auquel je réponds par des sourires pas vraiment convaincants. Lorsque pendant le repas du midi (un sandwich vite enfilé sur un banc, dans un parc) Mark se rapproche et partage ses gâteaux avec elle, je décide de m'éloigner un peu pour éviter de lui verser le contenu de ma bouteille à la figure. Pour qui il se prend ? D'abord il lui brise le cœur en léchant une autre fille sur une table de ping pong, ensuite il l'ignore pendant 2 mois, et là, il ose venir faire le beau, comme si rien ne s'était passé, sans même avoir présenté ses excuses ! Je sais que je réagis de façon disproportionnée, mais c'est vraiment plus fort que moi.

Alors que je me postes à une vingtaine de mètre plus bas, profitant du calme et du paysage semi-urbain, je sens quelqu'un arriver sur ma droite : Derek. Super… il manquait vraiment plus que lui. Je veux dire, je l'aime bien, mais là, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça…

« Hey ! » Il me sourit.

« Hey. »

Un silence s'installe. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire, d'autant plus avec tout ce que m'a dit Addison, ce qui me rend un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? Tu veux pas rester avec nous ? » Son ton est doux, attentionné. Je me retourne vers lui et sourit. Il me regarde avec douceur, le regard presque admiratif. Addison a peut-être raison…

« Si, si… je… je me reposais un peu, c'est tout. » Après tout, je ne dis que la vérité. J'ai vraiment besoin de repos. La vue de Mark roucoulant devant Addison est plus que je ne peux en supporter…

« Je comprends… Parfois les grands groupes ça peut être pesant. Etre seul ça fait du bien parfois. »

« Oui, voilà… »

Silence. Il est tellement adorable, j'ai de la peine pour lui. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment mignon. Et ses yeux, il a vraiment de très beaux yeux. Pourquoi il fallait que le mec le plus gentil et adorable du lycée s'éprenne d'une… fille comme moi ? Addison me répondrait « parce que toi aussi t'es adorable ». Certes.

« Je suis désolé pour Mark… »

Je me retourne vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Quoi Mark ? Il sait pour moi, pour Addison ? C'est si évident ?

« Quoi ? »

« Bah il peut faire sa grande gueule souvent, comme ce midi, et accaparer un peu les gens et la conversation. Je me doute que peut-être t'aurais voulu passer plus de temps tranquille entre filles, ou avec Addison… »

« Hein, euh… pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Respire, Arizona, Respire.

« Bah, parce que c'est ta meilleure amie. Nan ? »

Ouf…

« Nan, oui c'est vrai. T'as raison. Ma… meilleure amie… »

« T'es bien pour elle. »

Je me sens rougir.

« Elle a l'air beaucoup plus épanouie cette année depuis que t'es là. »

« Ah oui ? » je demande, incrédule.

« Ouais. C'est définitivement mieux depuis que t'es là… »

Sa voix reste en suspend et son regard est plongé de le mien. Mon dieu, Addison avait tellement raison. Un peu gênée, je souris. Je regarde derrière moi vers le reste du groupe. Mark a à présent son bras autour des épaules d'Addison, alors qu'elle rigole à une de ses blagues. Je détourne les yeux, me sentant impuissante. Si elle profite autant de cette journée, je devrais peut-être commencer à faire de même. L'image de Mark le bras autour d'Addison gravée dans ma tête, me donnant presque la nausée, je passe mon bras dans celui de Derek et lui lance :

« On va se promener un peu ? »

Totallement enthousiaste, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il fait oui de la tête alors qu'on commencer à longer le petit étang qui s'étend devant nous.

ADDISON

Quand je lève la tête entre deux bouchées de gateau, je me rends compte qu'Arizona est partie toute seule un peu plus loin, le regard tourné vers l'étang. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre, quand j'aperçois Derek s'approcher d'elle timidement. Je ne me faisais donc pas des films à propos de ces deux là. Je décide de rester assise ici pour ne pas ruiner l'opportunité de Derek. Je crois qu'Arizona n'est pas intéressée plus que ça, mais après tout, peut-être que montrer son indifférence lorsque j'en parle n'est qu'une façon pour elle de garder sa carapace. Malgré la conversation qui continue ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de rester concentrer sur le tableau en face de moi. J'aimerais être là bas, moi aussi, près de cet étang. C'est bête, ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois que j'essaye de convaincre Arizona du potentiel de Derek… A présent que mes soupçons vont peut-être se concrétiser, je devrais être satisfaite, en profiter pour dire à tout vent « je vous l'avais dit ». Mais non. Je ne suis pas satisfaite. Au contraire. Soudain, l'idée concrète qu'Arizona puisse finir par s'éloigner de moi me déstabilise, m'étouffe. Je pensais avoir une sorte d'instinct de protection envers Arizona, mais en fait, ce serait presque un instinct de possession. Je suis ridicule. Ca serait génial si Derek et Arizona pouvait s'entendre et se mettre ensemble… Je devrais le penser, être contente pour elle. Mais là tout de suite, je n'y arrive pas.

Mark finit par me sortir de ma stupeur avec une de ces âneries. Je rigole et le sens mettre son bras autour de mes épaules. Je ne le repousse pas. A quoi bon ? Il y a quelques semaines, un tel geste m'aurait rendu toute chose. J'aurais chéri ce moment. Maintenant, cela ne me fait plus rien. Je m'en fiche presque. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs la meilleure façon de se comporter par rapport à Mark. Avec de la distance. Lorsqu'on est folle amoureuse de lui, il finit par savoir qu'on est à ses pieds, qu'il est tout puissant dans la relation. A présent que mes sentiments vers lui ont changé mais que lui s'intéresse apparemment toujours à moi, c'est à moi de passer dans cette situation de domination. Je me délecte de cet aperçu du nouveau pouvoir entre mes mains.

Lorsqu'une fois de plus, mes yeux se posent près de l'étang, je les aperçois le bras l'un dans l'autre, avancer le long du petit chemin. Ils sont en grande conversation, l'air souriant et plus décontractés. Je baisse les yeux, amère et songeuse.

Tout le reste de la journée, j'observe la relation se tisser entre Derek et Arizona, l'air de rien. Les fois où je la rejoins pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, je la sens différente, comme …distante. Ses yeux ne pétillent pas, son visage est plus grave qu'à l'habitude, et ses fossettes peinent à se montrer. Nos conversations sont elles aussi plus superficielles. Je n'ose lui parler de Derek, elle ne me parle pas de Mark, même si je sens pourtant que la situation l'énerve. Le peu de fois où l'on semble enfin se « retrouver », une personne de la bande vient nous interrompre et la tension renaît - d'autant plus lorsque cette personne est Derek ou Mark. Putain de mecs !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout un cirque avec Derek aujourd'hui. Je l'adore, c'est un gars génial. Je le connais depuis des années. Mais le voir tourner comme ça autour d'Arizona avec si peu de retenue… Qu'il aille se trouver une autre blonde à accaparer ! Celle là, elle est avec moi ! C'est stupide, mais la situation me pousse encore davantage vers Mark. Au moins, en écoutant ses bêtises, je ne pense pas à Arizona et Derek. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, flirter un peu ça fait du bien, surtout quand on en a finalement plus rien à foutre. Alors j'en joue. Je ris à ces blagues, je le laisse m'acheter un chocolat chaud au milieu de la grande rue commerciale… Je joue la fille flattée, mais distante, qu'il faut parvenir à attraper. Je joue à l'inaccessible, c'est ça. Et après ce que j'ai vécu, c'est vraiment très _très_ bon…

Le retour en car est silencieux. Certes, il est tard, tout le monde est un peu fatigué, Arizona et moi écoutons chacune de la musique de notre coté… C'est normal que ça soit silencieux. Mais le silence est lourd, pesant. Je veux lui parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'ose pas.

Vers le milieu du trajet, Mark se lève et vient se poster à côté de moi, commençant à me faire la conversation. Je jette des coups d'œil vers Arizona, de temps à autre. La tête contre la vitre, ses yeux sont vides, froids. Lorsque son regard se pose sur Mark, cependant, c'est le mépris et la colère qui viennent se lire sur son visage. Mais elle ne dit rien, reste là, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, absente de la conversation.

Il est presque minuit lorsque l'on arrive enfin sur Seattle. Traînant des pieds, la foule descend du car à pas lents, rejoignant les voitures ou les familles venues les chercher. Je m'apprête à dire au revoir à Arizona quand une nouvelle fois, Mark débarque de nulle part. Elle lui jette un regard noir avant de s'en aller, ne me laissant même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ecoute Mark, faut que j'y aille, je suis désolée… » je tente en vain.

« Hey, Addie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y'a pas le feu. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais content de cette journée avec toi. »

Son regard est charmeur, et son sourire, bien que taquin, un peu moins confiant qu'à l'habitude.

« Je suis content qu'on puisse s'entendre à nouveau, comme avant… »

Je rigole doucement, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Les choses sont pas comme avant, Mark. »

« Je sais. Mais même en amis, ça m'a fait plaisir. »

« Moi aussi. » je lui répond honnêtement. Même si Mark fait partie de la catégorie des connards, je ne peux m'empêcher malgré tout de garder pour lui un peu d'affection. Après tout, il était mon ami avant d'être mon petit-ami. Je sais que ça peut être quelqu'un de bien, quand il veut, en dehors de l'infidélité et tout ça…

Nos yeux se fixent un moment. J'ai beau ne plus avoir de vrais sentiments pour lui, je dois avouer qu'il n'en reste cependant pas moins séduisant. Sans rien dire, il s'approche un peu plus et sans savoir pourquoi, je le laisse m'embrasser. Au bout d'une seconde à peine, je me recule :

« Mark… »

« Tu me plais toujours. » me dit-il alors « Beaucoup. »

Je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Je le sens. Il me plait aussi, mais… c'est pas comme avant. Rien n'est comme avant. Soudain, je repense à Arizona.

Et à Derek… Je sens cette boule familière me monter à la gorge. J'ai peur. Peur de me retrouver seule. Peur qu'Arizona me délaisse pour un garçon. Et c'est pourquoi, lorsque ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes, je ne le repousse pas. Ses baisers sont comme avant, mais pourtant, c'est différent une fois de plus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer avec Arizona. Après tout, c'est la dernière personne que j'ai embrassée, lors de cette nuit au bar, il y a pas si longtemps. Lorsque l'on était en « couple », pour une heure à peine. Bill et Eric. J'aime la façon qu'elle a de m'embrasser, sa façon d'agripper mes hanches pour m'attirer contre elle, ou de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Avec Mark, c'est moins subtil. C'est plus direct, plus brut.

Mark s'écarte avant que mon cerveau ait pu vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait. Pas de sentiments. Pas de frisson. Tout est simple. C'est ce qu'il me faut, là tout de suite. Quelque chose de simple. Je m'écarte un peu à mon tour, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« A plus, Mark. » je lui lance de manière décontractée avant de rejoindre ma voiture.

« A plus, c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ? » il répond de loin, entre le rire et la surprise.

Je lui souris mais ne répond rien. J'ai le pouvoir, et je compte bien en profiter…

ARIZONA

Le lendemain du voyage, j'ère dans la maison toute la journée. Je ne prends pas la peine de me laver, de m'habiller, de faire quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de ça, je reste prostrée devant la télé, ou traîne sur l'ordi, dans mon lit. Toutes les cinq minutes, j'actualise ma page facebook, totalement blasée. Quelques albums ont été posté depuis ce matin. « Vancouver 2010 » par Charlotte, « Canada, here we come ! » par Sam… Un message m'annonce que j'ai été taguée sur plusieurs photos. Sur la première, Addison et moi sommes dans le car, souriantes, elle avec ma chapka sur la tête. Tout allait encore parfaitement bien. Sur une deuxième photo, on me voit au milieu du groupe, le midi dans le parc. Sur une troisième, on me voit de loin avec Derek, près de l'étang. Je parcours tout de même le reste de l'album. Addison dans la grande rue commerciale. Addison et Charlotte avec le drapeau canadien. Addison et Mark, dans le parc… Je reste plantée sur la photo un moment, la mâchoire tendue, les dents serrées. Je continue à faire défiler les photos, en passant vite sur la plupart d'entre elles. Addison et Mark, encore une fois. Bordel. Je rabaisse l'écran de l'ordinateur précipitamment, ferme les yeux et souffle un grand coup. La boule au ventre, je quitte mon lit et fait les cent pas dans ma chambre.

Addison et Mark. Fatalement, on en revient toujours là. Je sais qu'elle est hétéro, que je n'ai aucune chance. Mais Mark. Mark ! Tout, mais pas lui !

La vibration de mon téléphone portable sur mon bureau me sort de ma transe. Un sms. Je me précipite sur l'objet, espérant des nouvelles d'Addison. Au lieu de ça, j'en reçoit de Derek.

_1 sms reçu : Derek_

_ Hey ! J'ai passé une super journée hier. J'espère que tu vas bien, bon WE à toi. A lundi. Bisou_

_(16 :08)_

Même si son sms me fait sourire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue. Après tout, peut-être qu'il serait bien pour moi. Vu qu'il est clair que je ne suis pas ce qu'il faut à Addison. Au moins, pour Derek, j'ai de l'intérêt…

Je m'apprête à répondre, quand soudain le portable me vibre entre les mains. Cette fois-ci c'est un appel. Addison. Je décroche aussitôt.

« Allo ? »

« Ari, c'est moi, ça va ? »

« Ca va, ça va… » je répond, un peu évasive, en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, je traîne. J'étais sur facebook y'a deux minutes. Je regardais les photos… »

« Ah oui ! Moi aussi je les ai vu tout à l'heure, elles sont bien ! »

« Ouais, elles sont… bien. » je mens alors, le souvenir d'Addison et Mark bien présent dans ma tête.

Un silence s'installe quelque instants, avant qu'elle enchaîne, rapidement.

« Alors, ça a été avec Derek ? Il t'as bien escortée hier… »

C'est parti, on arrive sur le terrain glissant…

« Oui, oui. Il est sympa, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il m'a envoyé un sms, là tout de suite, d'ailleurs. »

Puisqu'on est lancée sur le sujet, autant qu'elle se rende compte que moi aussi, je peux vraiment intéressée quelqu'un.

« Nan ? Il a dit quoi ? »

« Rien de spé. Qu'il avait passé une super journée hier, tu vois le genre… »

« Il est vraiment sur toi, j'en suis sûre. »

« C'est possible. »

« C'est sur je te dis. » Elle rigole, mais dans le fond sa voix est sérieuse, presque tremblante.

Silence. Encore une fois.

« Et Mark, hier soir, il voulait quoi ? » je demande, le ventre nouée, redoutant la réponse.

« Me dire qu'il était content qu'on puisse s'entendre à nouveau, et… »

Silence.

« Et… ? »

« Il m'a embrassé. »

C'est pire que ce que je craignais. Ma gorge se contracte. Je réponds, sous le choc :

« T'as embrassé Mark ? »

« Il m'a embrassé. »

« Et tu l'as laissé faire ? »

« Pas vraiment, pas au début. »

« Et après, oui ? »

« C'était pas grand chose Arizona… » elle répond, comme pour se justifier.

« Je… je sais pas quoi dire. » Mes yeux deviennent embués. Il faut que je me maîtrise. Je peux pas me permettre de craquer devant elle au téléphone. C'est trop risqué, beaucoup trop risqué…

« Y'a rien à dire, c'était rien, vraiment. Ca veut pas dire grand chose. »

« Vous ressortez ensemble ? »

« Nan, nan, fin je pense pas. »

ADDISON

« C'était pas grand chose Arizona… » Je sais pas pourquoi je me justifie comme ça. Après tout, c'était _vraiment _pas grand chose. Et puis c'est pas comme si on était ensemble, elle et moi, c'est pas comme si je l'avais trompé. On est pas ensemble ! Alors pourquoi on se dispute comme un ptit couple ?

« Je… je sais pas quoi dire. » je l'entend répondre à voix basse à l'autre bout du combiné, l'air plus atteinte qu'elle ne voudrait le laisser paraître.

« Y'a rien à dire, c'était rien, vraiment. Ca veut pas dire grand chose. »

« Vous ressortez ensemble ? »

« Nan, nan, fin je pense pas. »

Est ce que je ressors avec Mark ? Nan, on sort pas ensemble. On s'est embrassé, point barre. C'est pas sérieux, c'est que du flirt. Nan, on est pas ensemble… Elle ne répond rien.

« Arizona ? »

« Pourquoi Mark ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il t'a rendu misérable pendant presque deux mois et maintenant tu retombes dans ses bras comme ça après une journée ! »

« Nan, j'ai plus de sentiments pour lui. Ce baiser, c'était juste… physique. Je m'en fiche ! »

« Faut que j'y aille, ma mère m'appelle. » je l'entends dire sur un ton neutre et froid.

« Arizona… »

« Désolée. On se voit lundi. »

« D'accord. Bisous. »

« Salut. »

Et sur ce, elle raccroche. Avachie sur mon lit, je reste un moment à contempler le plafond, triste, déboussolée. Pourquoi tout doit être toujours aussi compliqué ? On s'est embrassé lui et moi, d'accord, mais ça voulait rien dire. Pourquoi elle le prend comme ça ? D'accord, c'est elle qui m'a connu au plus bas, et qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente. C'est elle qu'a été là pour moi tout du long. Mais là c'est pas pareil. Je vais pas retomber…

Je veux pas la perdre. Je veux que Mark et Derek disparaissent. Je veux pas la perdre.


	7. Epiphany

****

Mille excuses pour le délai, la fac m'a bien occupé les derniers temps. Donc voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, mais bon sa longueur est ma fois proportionnelle au temps d'attente, c'est le plus long de loin je crois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je pense qu'il a le potentiel pour... (je vais pas toute dévoiler, mais... ça se réchauffe... vs êtes prévenus !)

**CHAPITRE VII**

ADDISON

J'ai bien reparlé à Arizona depuis les tensions d'il y a deux semaines, mais… Inéluctablement, tout reste un peu tendu. Je ne me laisse pas berner par les grands sourires. Quelqu'un d'extérieur dirait sûrement que tout est de nouveau comme avant, mais c'est faux. Je le sais, et elle le sait sûrement. On s'adore, mais quelque chose s'est comme… Brisé. J'espère cependant qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une phase. Il s'agit sûrement d'une phase… Après tout, on est overbooké au lycée avec tous ces contrôles qui débarquent avant les vacances de noël, on est tous sur les nerfs. C'est pas vraiment le moment propice pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Si ?

Depuis le voyage à Vancouver, le groupe est par ailleurs plus soudé. Arizona traîne de plus en plus avec Derek, Sam et Naomi, et même Charlotte commence je crois à l' « apprivoiser »… Entre elle et Mark, par contre, c'est pas vraiment la joie. Lui, bien sur, ne voit rien. Il tente de la faire rire, la complimente, flirte avec elle, comme avec n'importe quelle fille de la bande. Mais elle… elle, c'est une autre histoire. Je l'ai bien observé ces derniers temps, et ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'elle ne rit pas à ses blagues, ne lui parle que si nécessaire, et ne s'asseirait pas à côté de lui même sous la menace. Je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Et c'est à cause de moi je crois. Parce qu'il m'a blessé par le passé, et qu'elle a peur qu'il recommence. Mais cette fois, il ne me blessera pas. Pas parce qu'il a changé -nan… je suis pas naïve à ce point- mais parce que j'ai changé. Rien n'est comme avant. Il ne m'atteint plus, à son plus grand regret.

Pendant ces derniers jours, j'ai aussi bien observé Derek… J'ai essayé de m'en empêcher, de ne pas mettre le nez dans ces histoires, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je vois bien qu'il tente chaque jour de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, par de petits gestes, de petites attentions. Et que je porte tes livres, et que je te donne mon dessert, et que je te demande ce que tu fais ce week-end… Mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, Arizona ne mord pas vraiment à l'hameçon. Elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais j'en doutais vraiment. Il faut croire qu'elle disait peut-être la vérité… Certes, elle ne refuse rien et se prête cordialement à son petit jeu, mais l'étincelle n'est pas là. Elle le traite en ami, rien de plus. Ces histoires de mecs apparemment stupides, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de crever l'abcès, de parler avec elle, vraiment. Je pense qu'ensuite, tout ira pour le mieux…

« Hey Addie ! On se voit tout à l'heure à ta soirée ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule avant de fermer mon casier, et aperçoit Charlotte me souriant, Cooper à ses côtés, avant de continuer son chemin le long du grand couloir.

Oui, j'oubliais. Je fais une fête ce soir. Il s'avère que j'ai la maison pour moi seule ce week-end, et que donc, je compte bien en profiter pour fêter mon anniversaire comme il se doit, avec un peu de retard. Cinquante personnes dans mon 500mètres carrés, à manger, et surtout à boire. L'occasion de s'amuser et de, je l'espère, « faire la paix » avec Arizona…

ARIZONA

Lorsque j'arrive chez Addison, une petite dizaine de personnes sont déjà là, à discuter avec enthousiasme près du buffet. Mark m'ouvre la porte. Génial. Il manquait plus que lui. Mais bon, ce soir j'ai décidé de faire un effort, d'être polie et aimable pour l'anniversaire d'Addison. C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre comme d'habitude –enfin, plutôt de le penser très fort- je souris gentiment lorsqu'il m'accueille et lui tends mon manteau lorsqu'il me propose son aide. Qu'il serve au moins à quelque chose… Arrête Arizona, tu redeviens désagréable et antipathique… souris. Je pose mon cadeau –une photo d'elle et moi prise le soir de la sortie au bar que j'ai faite développée et encadrée pour l'occasion- sur la commode dans l'entrée avec les autres, et me dirige vers le salon où les gens commencent à s'échauffer. Toujours pas de signes d'Addison…

Je me sers à boire tandis que Cooper et Sam viennent me parler, et c'est alors que je repère Addison près de la baie vitrée, en grande conversation avec Violette - une fille d'amis à ces parents dont elle m'a parlé une fois - …Et avec Mark. Il doit lui dire que je suis arrivée car la voit scanner la pièce du regard avant que ses yeux ne se posent enfin sur moi. Elle me sourit. Un sourire franc et sincère. Elle s'excuse alors et s'approche.

« Hey ! » me dit-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Mes bras l'entourent avec force et je voudrais ne pas lâcher, mais je desserre mon étreinte à contre-cœur, parce qu'il le faut.

« Désolée » je commence « j'aurai voulu venir plus tôt pour t'aider un peu, mais ma mère m'a un peu tenu la jambe… »

« C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes, t'as pu venir c'est le principal. »

Silence.

Nos yeux se scrutent un moment, profonds, intenses. Ses yeux sont soulignés de noirs et ses lèvres sont scintillantes. Un petit haut souligne subtilement son décolleté, dévoilant ses bras fins, tandis que ses jambes moulées dans un slim son perchés sur de hauts escarpins. Pur plaisir des yeux. Inutile de préciser que je donne tout ce que j'ai en ce moment même pour ne pas me jeter sur elle…

La sonnette retentit, coupant court à notre duel silencieux.

« Je vais aller ouvrir. Mange, bois un peu, fais comme chez toi, on se voit après, d'accord ? » me dit-elle, concernée, me prenant la main.

« Pas de problème. Si tu me cherches je serai probablement près des petits fourrés. »

Elle rigole avant de lâcher ma main et de traverser le salon vers le hall d'entrer sur ses jambes infiniment longues. Je la suis du regard alors Mark l'intercepte, posant subtilement une main sur sa hanche. Je finis mon verre en deux gorgées, puis me resserre et le descend d'une traite. Ce soir, je vais en avoir besoin…

ADDISON

Il est bientôt 22h30 et la fête commence à battre son plein. Jamais je n'ai vu ma maison aussi remplie, aussi vivante. Elle est presque méconnaissable. La musique à fond, une bonne vingtaine de personnes se déchaînent au rythme du dernier David Guetta dans le salon. Les canapés témoignent d'un amoncellement incertain de corps, et du jardin se propagent des effluves de fumée, provenant probablement en partie de substances quelques peu illicites. Bientôt deux heures depuis le début de la soirée et j'ai à peine pu échangé deux mots avec Arizona, toutes deux occupées ça et là. C'est lorsque je débarque dans la cuisine que je la retrouve autour de l'îlot central avec Charlotte, Cooper, Derek et des gars de l'équipe de football, tous riant aux éclats à une blague de Cooper. A en juger par leurs sourires, ils ont probablement déjà bien consommé…

« Addie ! » me lance Charlotte en m'apercevant « Viens faire un Tek Paf avec nous ! ». Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque en effet les tous petits verres à shooter, le sel et les tranches de citron. A peine pompette, je pourrais bien user d'un shooter ou deux. Derek me sert un verre alors que je m'installe entre lui et Arizona, l'air de rien. Elle me sourit et me regarde avec de grands yeux brillants, clairement alcoolisée. Chacun de nous prend son verre et se prépare au décompte.

« 3, 2, 1… »

Je lèche le sel sur ma main, puis grimace en sentant l'alcool descendre, brûlant, de long de ma gorge, puis croque dans mon citron, et serre les dents, partagée entre le soulagement et la gène de l'acidité.

« Whooooo ! » les garçons se mettent à crier à peine finit, commençant déjà à remplir une deuxième tournée.

Je m'apprête à reprendre le sel quand Arizona me le prend des mains, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lève un sourcil, cherchant une explication :

« Sois mon cobaye. » elle demande avec de la malice dans les yeux.

« Hein ? » je demande en riant, ne comprenant pas du tout où elle veut en venir, et ravie qu'elle entame une conversation avec moi.

« Attend, tu vas voir… »

D'une main, elle prend la mienne et trempe mon doigt dans un verre d'eau. J'éclate de rire, totalement dépassée par les évènements.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? » pas de réponse.

Elle vient faire glisser mon doigt mouillé dans le creux de ma clavicule, avant de prendre le sel et d'en déposer au même endroit.

« Oooh… » je dis, réalisant enfin.

Elle rigole alors, avant de prendre une tranche de citron et de l'approcher lentement de ma bouche, son regard plongé dans le mien. J'entrouvre les lèvres, obéissante, mes yeux droits dans les siens, et retient la tranche acide entre mes dents. Ce qui suit, malgré sa rapidité, semble se dérouler au ralenti dans mon esprit.

Avant de réaliser quoi que ce soit, je sens ses lèvres entrouverte se poser sur ma clavicules, et sa langue venir s'y glisser avec agilité. Je ferme les yeux un instant, me délectant de la sensation. Vu la minutie qu'elle met dans la tâche, plus un seul grain de sel ne doit rester… Je rouvre les yeux lorsque ses lèvres quittent mon buste pour se poser sur son verre. Elle descend la tequila cul sec avant de revenir vers moi, tout près, et, effleurant mes lèvres, elle vient croquer le citron. Puis je la vois rire de plus belle, alors que je reste là, le cerveau en mode off, abasourdie. Est-ce normal que ce moment me paraisse être l'une des choses les plus érotiques que j'ai jamais vécu ?

ARIZONA

A l'heure qu'il est, rien ne peut m'atteindre. J'en ai rien à battre que les garçons en face de nous puisse observer la scène avec des yeux écarquillés et des sourires béats, ou que Charlotte puisse chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Cooper en rigolant. Après cinq verres et un tek paf, le bon sens n'a plus vraiment de poids dans ma tête. Tout mon être est entièrement concentré à la tâche qui s'offre à moi. Lentement, je déguste chaque centimètre salé sur la peau d'Addison. Délicatement. Divinement. Lorsque je ne peux plus prétendre en avoir laissé, je descend mon deuxième shooter d'une traite. Je la regarde, les paupières déjà lourdes, et son regard est plongé dans le mien, intense. Dans sa bouche la tranche de citron. Sur ses lèvres, un rictus. Je m'approche et, tout en effleurant ses lèvres, je viens décrocher mon présent, alors que je vois ses yeux se fermer un bref instant. Tout en suçant la pulpe du citron, je me mets à rire devant sa mine amusée, l'alcool aidant. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Derek s'approchez de nous en riant.

« Wow les filles, j'avais jamais un tek paf aussi sensuel. » dit-il alors en se retournant principalement vers moi.

« Je suppose que la participation s'en tient à un club très privé… » il ajoute en souriant, ses yeux droits dans les miens. Wow, je rêve ou Derek est en train de flirter très ouvertement avec moi ? Je sais pas si l'alcool l'a désinhibé à ce point, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi direct. Je ne sais que répondre, bouche bée. Je lui sourit, quand soudain :

« Oui, désolé, mais faudra repasser. »

Je me retourne vers Addison, étonnée. Son ton est lourd et son regard froid rivé sur Derek Ce n'est que maintenant que j'observe sa posture un rien plus tendue que tout à l'heure et son air sérieux, presque condescendant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Décidément, les gens sont pleins de surprises ce soir !

« Danse avec moi ? » me dit-elle avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, son ton plus suppliant que pour une simple question. Je hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et elle me rend mon sourire. C'est un peu impoli par rapport à Derek, mais…c'est Addison. Je peux pas lui dire non. Je _veux_ pas lui dire non… Sans un mot de plus pour lui, elle me prend la main et m'entraîne vers le salon.

« A tout à l'heure. » je lance à Derek avec un petit signe de la main, haussant les épaules comme pour m'excuser. Mes pas sont chancelants jusqu'à la piste de danse. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule, avec mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ma démarche de bourrée. Mais personne n'est en état de me montrer du doigt, je réalise bien vite. Et puis je m'en fiche. Je vais danser avec Addison. Ses bras trouvent ma taille alors que les miens s'enroulent maladroitement autour de son cou, la tenant serrée contre moi. Face à tant de proximité que j'impose, ses bras me serrent davantage et ses mains se posent dans mon dos. Je me laisse bercer, notre « slow » probablement inapproprié pour la musique qui est en train de passer. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on entend à vrai dire. Lady gaga ? Tout le monde autour de nous sautillent un peu partout en rythme, criant et chantant avec les paroles. Je ferme les yeux et bientôt, ce n'est plus qu'elle est moi. Je n'entend plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Je ne sens que son corps pressé contre le mien et son parfum. Mon menton, auparavant sur son épaule, se déplace de son propre accord et mon visage vient se blottir au creux de son cou. J'y dépose un baiser et la sens resserrer encore un peu son étreinte. Je l'aime.

ADDISON

Mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant bien fort pour l'empêcher de vaciller et pour la sentir tout contre moi, nous restons ainsi à « danser » pendant un bon moment. C'est si bon de l'avoir rien que pour moi, ses bras autour de mon cou, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après la tension des dernières semaines, je chérie ce moment avec tout ce que j'ai. Lorsqu'elle embrasse mon cou doucement, je serre un peu plus fort encore en réponse, et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je sais qu'elle est un peu saoule, mais j'espère que cela veut dire que l'on enterre tout ce qui à pu nous séparer ces derniers temps. Je n'aurais pas supporter une semaine de plus comme ça…

Peut-être une heure plus tard, après quelques verres de plus, je sens enfin l'euphorie s'emparer de moi. Je suis affalée sur un canapé du salon avec quelques copines du lycée quand Mark se ramène à côté de moi, l'air lui même bien éméché.

« Hey Sexy ! » me lance-t-il l'air de rien, buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Depuis le voyage à Vancouver notre relation est presque comme avant. Enfin, comme avant qu'on sorte ensemble je veux dire… On est pas ensemble. On flirte un peu comme ça, mais rien de très sérieux. Enfin je pense que lui voudrait plus, mais moi je m'en fous. Je m'en foutais lorsqu'il m'a embrassé à la sortie du car, et … c'est toujours pareil. Enfin il est très beau c'est sûr. Mais les papillons dans le ventre ? C'est fini.

« Salut le gros. » je réponds en plaisantant. Il prend un air offensé, mais je vois bien qu'il joue la comédie.

« Quoi ? je te fais un compliment, et toi c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

Je lui donne un petit coup sur le bras et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis quand dire 'hey sexy' à quelqu'un c'est lui faire un compliment ? »

« Allo ? Sexy. C'est positif comme mot. »

« Oui fin bon, tu pourrais aussi dire « t'es bonne » j'suis pas sure que tout compte pour un compliment… »

Je le fais rire.

« Tu préfères que je te dises que t'es bonne ? »

« Mark ! » je le tape à nouveau en rigolant, et il rit lui-même de plus belle.

« Bah quoi ? Faudrait savoir ! »

« Nan, tu pourrais me faire un vrai compliment, au lieu de t'enfoncer… »

Il passe un bras autour de mon épaule et regarde droit devant lui, l'air de réfléchir, avant de se tourner vers moi une nouvelle fois, les yeux mystérieux et un rictus aux lèvres.

« Tu es sublime ce soir, Addison. »

« Ah bah tu vois, quand tu veux. T'es pas si bourru que ça… »

C'est à lui de me donner une petite tape sur la cuisse, et je rigole avec lui.

Après un petit moment de silence, où nous regardons tous deux les gens danser autour de nous, il ajoute :

« Tu pourrais quand même me remercier ou me complimenter en retour… »

Je me retourne vers lui brusquement, voyant son œil pétiller, l'air satisfait.

« Je vois pas pourquoi… ou alors c'était un compliment intéressé… » je lance, pleine de sous-entendus.

« Moi ? Jamais ! »

« J'aime mieux ça… » je réponds, l'air narquois.

« T'aime pas cette chemise ? » me demande-t-il en pointant sa nouvelle chemise à carreaux.

« Je l'ai mise exprès pour toi. » ajoute-t-il, l'air charmeur.

« Quelle attention ! »

Je le sens se déplacer dans le canapé, un peu plus près de moi, si bien que lorsque l'on se tourne l'un vers l'autre, nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ca me dérange pas vraiment. Et puis, franchement, je suis un peu trop raide pour que ça me fasse quelque chose…

Il me fixe plus intensément et je lève un sourcil, l'air inquisiteur.

« Quoi ? » je demande.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » répond-t-il en souriant, une main venant caresser mon menton.

« Oui, je fais souvent cet effet là aux gens… » je réponds en détournant la tête, l'air de rien, jubilant intérieurement de le mener en bateau. Je l'entends rire à côté de moi.

« Addie… »

« Hum… ? »

« S'te plaît. »

« Je t'ai connu moins suppliant. » je lui dis en me retournant vers lui, l'air moqueur. Peut-être pas la meilleure chose à répondre, parce que avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, ces lèvres sont sur les miennes. D'autant plus que mon cerveau semble fonctionner un peu au ralenti depuis une bonne demi-heure… Je ne le repousse que quand je sens la langue tenter de se frayer un chemin.

« Mark. »

« Quoi ? » me dit-il, sa bouche encore tout près de la mienne.

« Je t'ai pas donner la permission, je crois… »

« Tu m'as dit d'être moins suppliant. »

« Je t'ai pas dit de me violer la bouche. » je répond en rigolant.

Je détourne la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, mes yeux se posent sur Arizona. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, son air est sérieux. Elle a vu la scène, j'en suis sure. J'ouvre la bouche, terrifiée que cela puisse nous faire retomber dans la phase d'il y a deux semaine. Mais c'est avec surprise que je la vois sourire timidement dans ma direction avant de repartir dans la cuisine. Peut-être pas, finalement.

ARIZONA

Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur Addison et Mark en train de s'embrasser, je crois d'abord que ma vue trouble me joue des tours. Mais non. Mon estomac se retourne. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Ma gorge se noue. Je reste muette, figée sur place. Rapidement, Addison s'écarte et lui dit quelque chose. Il répond. Bien vite ils rigolent, et détournant la tête, elle m'aperçoit. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en grand et sa bouche s'entrouvre, apparemment paniquée. Je ravale mes émotions difficilement, l'alcool me rendant à fleur de peau, et lui sourit comme je peux pour la rassurer. Je ne piquerai pas une crise cette fois. Je pense qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée. Addison et moi, ça ne se fera jamais.

Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je me retire dans la cuisine pour éviter qu'elle ne remarque mes vraies pensées. Devant moi, sur le comptoir, des cadavres de bouteilles : certaines vides, certaines à demi remplies. Je prends un verre, et la 1ère bouteille qui me tombe sous la main. Vodka. Ca fera bien l'affaire. Je me serre largement, ajoutant un peu de jus de fruit pour diluer, et rapidement, j'avale la mixture. Ma gorge est en feu et je grimace devant la force du cocktail Demain, je serai vraiment comme un rat, mais tant pis. Là, tout de suite, j'ai vraiment besoin d'oublier.

Je m'apprête à me resservir un peu quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et mes yeux plongent dans d'autres yeux bleus. Mais pas ceux d'Addison, ceux de Derek. Il doit repérer ma mine un peu déconfite, car l'air soucieux, il demande :

« Arizona, ça va pas ? »

Comment lui dire que non, ça ne va pas que je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie parfaitement hétéro et que là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de me pendre. Son regard est inquiet et franc. Il tient à moi c'est évident. Pourquoi je pourrais pas aimer Derek ? Ca serait tellement plus simple. Sans réfléchir, je l'embrasse. Je sais que c'est mal, qu'il a de vrais sentiments pour moi et qu'agir de la sorte, c'est jouer avec lui. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi. Que quelqu'un m'aime.

Totalement surpris, son baiser est hésitant. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je continue, agrippant son visage à deux mains.

« Arizona ? » parvient-il à dire en se reculant un peu, comme pour me demander d'expliquer mon action. Je pense qu'il n'est pas naïf au point de croire que c'est maintenant, avec des yeux probablement vides et larmoyants, que je vais lui faire une déclaration d'amour.

« Quoi ? » je demande, presque énervée.

« Je sais pas, t'es bizarre. »

« Tu veux m'embrasser oui ou non ? » je demande, un peu plus sèchement que j'en avais l'intention. Ses yeux se posent sur mes lèvres un instant et il hoche la tête rapidement avant de venir m'embrasser. Ce n'est pas Addison, mais dieu merci, il embrasse plutôt bien. Le baiser s'approfondit et le vide se fait dans ma tête, mettant tant bien que mal les souvenirs d'Addison de côté un instant. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes hanches et m'attirent un peu plus contre lui. Je me laisse faire, sans plus. Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais combien de temps, il rompt le baiser, avant de sourire et de dire :

« Ca fait un bon moment que j'en avais envie. »

Aïe. Je ne réponds rien. Je souris, timidement, silencieuse. J'avale ma salive un peu gênée, avant d'attraper mon verre et de descendre son contenu. Je grimace une seconde fois, et rompant le silence, je lui lance :

« On va danser ? »

ADDISON

Après sa tentative de baiser un peu manqué, Mark repart aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et je le vois sortir dans le jardin. Violette vient prendre sa place et pendant quelques minutes on parle de tout et de rien, l'œil vague, rivé vers la piste de danse ou les corps s'agitent toujours avec frénésie. Je regarde amusée Cooper et Charlotte danser l'un près de l'autre, l'air de rien. C'est tellement évident que ces deux là craquent l'un pour l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont bien les seuls à ne pas le savoir… Plus loin, j'aperçois Sam et Naomi danser eux aussi, mais plus collés serrés que leurs voisins. Mon regard se posent ensuite sur Derek… et Arizona ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont là à danser mais je ne les avais certainement pas vu arriver. Je fronce les sourcils. Il enroule ses bras autour d'elle par la taille, la maintenant tout près, tandis qu'un peu timidement, elle enroule les siens sans trop serrer autour de son cou. Ses pas à elle semblent encore plus lourds et hésitants que lorsqu'elle dansait tout à l'heure avec moi. Son sourire et ses yeux bien brillants reflètent assez bien ce que je pense déjà. Je reste scotchée devant ce spectacle, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Je n'arrive pas à être contente pour eux. Je devrais. Je devrais, bordel. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est moi qui devrait être à la place de Derek. Et si elle l'aimait plus que moi ?

Soudain, sa bouche à lui trouve la sienne. Elle réciproque le baiser. Ils s'embrassent. Ils. S'embrassent. Mes poings se serrent involontairement contre mes cuisses, alors que j'assiste impuissante à la scène. Mes mâchoires se contractent. Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendent. J'ai presque envie de vomir.

« Ca va Addie ? » me lance Violette. Ca se voit tant que ça ? Mon changement d'humeur doit se lire sur mon visage. Je souris faussement, faignant d'aller bien.

« Je vais me servir un verre. » je lui dit en me levant d'un bond. La scène me donne la nausée, et un autre verre n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, mais là, je me sens complètement sobre tout à coup… Je me précipite dans la cuisine, pour ne pas rester dans la même pièce qu'eux. Je finis un verre que je trouve par là et manque de le recracher directement dans l'évier. Quelle horreur ! Bon sang qu'est ce qu'ils ont pu faire comme mélange ? Devant moi, une bouteille d'Absolut. Je la prend à une main et bois une gorgée directement au goulot. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mauvaise idée une fois encore. Mais la douleur que je ressent quand le liquide glisse dans ma gorge à le pouvoir de me réconforter, pourtant. Je reste un moment dans la cuisine, le regard vide, les mains posées sur le comptoir derrière moi, me supportant. L'image d'Arizona et Derek reste gravée dans ma tête. Comme un aimant, elle revient toujours. La boule dans ma gorge ne parvient pas à s'en aller. Lorsque lassée, je reviens dans le hall d'entrée, j'aperçois Derek et Arizona en haut de l'escalier. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Sans réfléchir je monte quatre à quatre les marches et surgit derrière eux, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans une chambre.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Je cris, ne sachant si je m'adresse plus à l'un qu'à l'autre. Arizona se retourne vers moi et me sourit à pleine dents.

« Addie ! » s'écrit-elle avant de se jeter sur moi pour me faire un câlin. Elle est complètement faite, j'en ai bien peur. Je lance un regard noir à Derek qui baisse les yeux, penaud.

« Mark te cherche en bas. » je lui lance sèchement, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai. Il hoche à peine la tête avant de descendre les escaliers précipitamment. Toujours accrochée à mon cou, je repousse un peu Arizona et l'entraîne à l'écart dans ma chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Bordel Arizona qu'est ce que tu fais ? » je lui lance en fermant la porte derrière moi, une fois rentrées dans la chambre.

Elle se tient là, presque morte de rire, titubant jusqu'au lit avant de se laisser tomber sur celui-ci. Je m'approche, moi-même à pas un peu hésitants, et la tire par le bras pour la forcer à s'asseoir. Elle me regarde, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'air complètement ivre, avant de répondre :

« Je fais rien, je m'amuuuse. »

« Tu t'amuses ? Embrasser Derek c'est une chose, le suivre dans une chambre c'en est une autre, putain ! »

« Mais on allait rien faire jte diiis. Il voulait… me, me montrer quelque-chose. »

Je m'esclaffe, croisant les bras, hésitant entre le rire et le dégoût.

« Te MONTRER quelque-chose ? »

« Oui… c'est tout j'te jure. »

L'idée que l'il puisse poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur Arizona me donne presque la nausée. Alors l'imaginer dans une chambre avec elle me mets hors de moi. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, que je devrais la laisser s'amuser, vivre sa vie, mais je n'y arrive pas.

« T'es tellement naïve Arizona… putain, tu te rends pas compte de ce qu'ils font ces gars là.»

« Nan Derek est pas comme ça… »

« C'est un mec, putain ! Les mecs ça pense qu'à te sauter ! Le reste ils s'en foutent ! » je lance avec rage. Je sais que j'y vais un peu fort, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« Parce que c'est si dingue de penser qu'un mec puisse s'intéresser vraiment à moi ? » Son visage est maintenant sérieux, son sourire envolé. Elle se lève d'un bond et commence à se diriger vers la porte, l'air dégoûtée. Je la retiens par le bras.

« Ari, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Alors dis moi ce que tu veux dire, putain ! Je commence à en avoir… ras le cul que tu me- me maternes comme ça Addie ! Moi je te laisses tranquille avec toutes tes histoires de merde là-là avec Mark ! Je te laisse retomber dans ses bras, alors que je pourrais te dire que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui, et que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime 1000 fois plus que lui ! »

Je reste sans voix, la laissant poursuivre son petit monologue, alors que sa voix qui craque sous l'émotion me donne les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais nan, je suis trop gentille, et j'ai toujours été là quand il t'as fait des coups de putes, pour te consoler, pour te divertir, pour-pour te faire sourire. Mais, toi… toi ! Quand je m'amuse, que j'arrive à oublier un peu ma vie, quand je me rapproche de quelqu'un d'autre, tu viens me… me sermonner comme une gamine de 5ans ! »

« C'est parce que je tiens trop à toi Ari ! »

Je prend sa tête dans mes mains, la forçant à me regarder, ses yeux embués droits dans les miens.

« Je supporterais pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal ! Tu comptes trop pour moi. T'entends ? »

Elle me fixe intensément, sans rien dire, alors que ma voix tremble sous l'émotion.

« Je supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche, ou t'embrasse ! C'est égoïste, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je peux pas t- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que déjà ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. « Je peux pas te partager... » je chuchote contre ses lèvres, entre les baisers, alors que sa langue trouve la mienne sans plus attendre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je peine à reprendre mon souffle devant la soudaineté de ce baiser. Ses mains s'agrippent à ma taille et me poussent en arrière jusqu'à ce que mes genoux percutent le lit et que l'on bascule toutes les deux, elle sur moi. Nos souffles sont saccadés, nos baisers effrénés, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne semble vouloir oser briser cet instant. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes un instant et je respire enfin à grand bruit, tandis que ses lèvres descendent le long de ma mâchoire, puis dans mon cou, effleurant, suçant chaque bout de peau qu'elles peuvent y trouver. Mes mains se glissent dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt, parcourent sa peau tendre et se viennent enfin se poser sur ses omoplates. Je ne peux réprimer un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'elle semble avoir découvert un point sensible entre mon cou et ma clavicule.

Je me hisse en arrière davantage sur le lit et l'entraîne avec moi. Je lutte et inverse nos positions, la plaquant contre le matelas. Je l'observe quelques secondes, passant ma main dans ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne pense plus à Derek, à Mark, à la fête, à rien. Arizona. Elle est la seule qui compte à cet instant. Je sens juste son corps pressé contre le mien, ses lèvres dansant contre les miennes, sa langue habile dans ma bouche, ses mains furtives effleurant mon corps. Nos jambes s'entremêlent et je pousse ma cuisse davantage dans son entrejambe. Je la sens gémir contre mes lèvres en réponse. Je continue encore un peu plus, avide d'entendre ce cri une fois encore. Elle me rend l'appareil en levant son genou par surprise et je ne peux réprimer un nouveau soupir de plaisir, un peu plus fort cette fois. Un désir ardent naît en moi. Je ne saurais dire si c'est l'alcool, l'expérience ou tout simplement Arizona qui me fait cet effet. Peut-être un peu des trois. A vrai dire, je m'en bats.

Avec audace, je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt, parcourant son ventre, puis elles viennent se poser fermement, à travers son soutient gorge, sur chaque sein, parfaits sous mes paumes. Je la sens lutter avec son haut, et je me recule un bref instant pour l'aider à l'enlever, avant de le jeter à terre. Mes yeux parcourent le nouveau paysage qui s'offrent à eux. Rien que je n'ai déjà vu. Seulement, cette fois, c'est différent. Je mémorise la courbe de ses seins dans son soutient-gorge en coton et dentelle, je mémorise le creux de ses clavicules, le galbe de ses hanches, avant de m'attaquer à son cou, laissant des baisers mouillés sur mon passage. C'est à mon haut de partir à présent. Je m'assieds, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle se redresse aussi. Je lève les bras au ciel tandis qu'elle guide l'offensant bout de tissu au dessus de ma tête. On se jauge un instant, le souffle saccadé, les cheveux ébouriffés, le corps brûlant. L'excitation est palpable. Ses joues sont roses, ses pupilles dilatées, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle est magnifique.

Doucement, ses mains viennent m'entourer et je la sens dégrafer mon soutient-gorge, dans mon dos. Elle fait glisser les bretelles, une à une, et je fais de même, de son côté. Me regardant toujours dans les yeux, je vois ses mains s'élever, se poser sur mes épaules, puis descendre lentement jusqu'à englober mes seins nus. Je sens ceux-ci se contracter au simple contact et ferme les yeux. Son souffle est chaud contre ma joue. Elle m'embrasse aux commissures de la bouche avant de me pousser en arrière sur le lit. Je fixe le plafond, comme planant, alors que je sens ses lèvres embrasser mon buste, entre mes seins, un sein, puis l'autre. Un frisson me parcourt toute entière lorsque je sens la langue s'enrouler autour d'un téton puis le capturer dans sa bouche. Je gémis et ferme les yeux à ce contact, mon dos se arquant alors que je sens déjà mes sous vêtements devenir témoin de ce nouvel afflux de sensations.

Impatiente, mes lèvres capturent les siennes dans un nouveau baiser passionné, nos poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre, tout comme le reste de nos corps. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi, nos bouches à s'embrasser et nos mains à caresser. Lorsque je sens sa main déboutonner adroitement mon jean, puis déziper doucement la braguette, ma bouche devient sèche d'anticipation. J'ai peur. J'ai hâte. Je tremble. Je la veux. J'attends. Je doute. J'en ai envie. J'en ai envie. J'étouffe un cri lorsque sa main se glisse dans ma culotte et que ses doigts m'effleurent avec une extrême douceur. Si ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, cette fois n'est comparable à aucune autre. Pas de geste brusque, gauche, pas de précipitation. Juste une extrême lenteur et délicatesse. J'exhale bruyamment contre ses lèvres alors qu'un doigt me pénètre, puis deux, puis à nouveau lorsque je les sens me quitter pour revenir au point le plus sensible. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant eu envie que l'on me touche de toute ma vie. Chaque centimètre de peau est comme en feu, réclamant plus.

Ma main fait alors de même, puis se faufile elle aussi au même endroit sans plus attendre, et les sons de plaisir émis par Arizona parviennent à enlever les dernières inhibitions qui me restaient. Nos rythmes se calquent peu à peu, de plus en plus pressants, de plus en plus rapides. Nos baisers stoppent, le souffle nous manquant. Nos respirations saccadées se mêlent, de plus en plus audibles malgré nous, heureusement couvertes par la musique battant à tout rompre à l'étage du dessous. Bientôt j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes gestes tellement le plaisir est intense. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, je me sens partir de plus en plus loin et arriver à toute vitesse vers le point de non retour. Entendre Arizona poussé un gémissement de plus au creux de mon cou est tout ce qu'il aura suffit pour me faire basculer. Ma respiration se coupe un bref instant avant que l'air me devienne vital et que je peine à reprendre mon souffle à grandes respirations, mes paupières serrées, mon bras crispé autour d'Arizona, mes jambes tentant en vain de trouver ancrage dans le matelas. Je reprends à peine mes esprits qu'Arizona m'embrasse dans le cou à nouveau, avec beaucoup de tendresse cette fois. Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, complètement lessivée, je profite de cet instant de profonde sérénité, Arizona toujours au dessus de moi. Elle commence à retirer sa main mais je la maintiens en place encore un peu, tout en capturant ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser brûlant. L'instant est si parfait que je souhaiterait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

ARIZONA

Si tout le reste de la soirée me paraît vague et flou sous les effets de l'alcool, les dernières minutes sont elles bien ancrées dans mon esprit. Je suis étendue à moitié nue au dessus d'Addison après lui avoir fait l'amour. Lorsque ces lèvres se précipitent à nouveau vers les miennes, je ne peux que réciproquer le baiser avec ferveur. Je ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il se passe toujours. Je ne pense à rien. Mon cerveau est complètement vide. Mes sens semblent avoir pris possession de moi. Je touche, je goûte, je sens, j'observe, j'entends. Doucement, Addison me bascule sur le côté et je me retrouve plaquée sur le lit, ses mains agrippant mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête. Elle rompt le baiser et se redresse. Le contact me manque déjà. Ses yeux trouvent les miens. Son regard est indéchiffrable. Elle se penche à nouveau et s'arrête à un rien de mes lèvres, les effleurant doucement, avant d'appuyer enfin sa bouche contre la mienne, délicatement, capturant ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes.

C'est à ce moment là que des voix se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, sur le pallier. Elle se redresse subitement, à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

« Addie ? » font les voix sur le pallier.

« Putain ! » s'écrit-elle avant de se précipiter hors du lit en vitesse, cherchant à tâtons son soutient-gorge et son haut.

Un peu sonnée, encore sur mon nuage, je commence à faire de même, récupérant rapidement mon soutient-gorge, juste avant qu'Addison me lance mon tee-shirt. Elle allume la lumière et me regarde me rhabiller, l'air paniqué. Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux, tentant de regagner un semblant d'allure. Elle se dirige alors à toute vitesse vers la porte, puis me lance un dernier regard : « Désolé. », me dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Ah bah où t'étais, on t'as cherché partout ! Ils t'attendant en bas pour ouvrir tes cadeaux. » les voix s'éloignent et je les entends redescendre l'escalier, alors que je reste là, plantée sur le lit, le tee-shirt probablement à l'envers. A l'instant même, je ne sais si j'ai tout fantasmer où si c'est vraiment arrivé. Je pose un pied à terre, puis l'autre, un peu chancelante. Ma tête tourne. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir. Mes joues sont roses, mon buste brillant, mes cheveux en batailles et mes lèvres plus rouges que d'habitude. Tout s'est passé si vite. Je peux encore sentir mon pouls entre mes cuisses. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et recommencer. La sentir une nouvelle fois trembler, se arquer, frémir sous mon poids. L'entendre crier, soupirer, gémir, respirer. Rien de plus.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci pour les commentaires qui font toujours plaisirs :)**


	8. Great Consequences

**VRAIMENT DESOLE pour l'attente... décembre janvier fut un mois chargé avec les examens et les révisions... et j'ai un peu trainer, je l'avoue ! mais pour ceux qui se demandent, NON je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, il m'arrive juste d'être très lente :(... anyway, enjoy !**

**Chapitre VIII**

ADDISON

Je me tiens à la rampe pour descendre les escaliers, mes jambes encore chancelantes. Les cadeaux. Bon sang, j'en ai tellement rien à foutre là, tout de suite. Mes pensées s'enchaînent à toute vitesse dans ma tête, les images de ces quinze dernières minutes défilant les unes après les autres.

Dans le salon, tous semblent m'attendre, bavardant sur les canapés ou assis sur les tapis, les paquets en tas devant eux. Je m'assieds en tailleur et m'astreint à la tâche. Plus vite je commencerai, plus vite ça sera finit et plus vite je pourrai retourner voir Arizona. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je commence à déballer les 1ers cadeaux mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je ne suis pas concentrée. Toute l'ampleur de ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre vient s'abattre sur moi. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il faut en reparler ou laisser couler ? Sur le coup, tout semblait naturel, évident. Mais maintenant… J'ai couché avec Arizona. Du moins, je crois. Quand est ce que peut dire qu'on à couché avec une fille ? Y a-t-il une limite à franchir ? Est-ce descendre sous la ceinture, ou plus encore ? … J'ai eu un putain d'orgasme, bien sur que j'ai couché avec elle !

Alors que mille questions me taraudent, je continue à ouvrir mes paquets, feignant de grands sourires, remerciant les gens à tour de bras.

Et elle, qu'est ce qu'elle en pense ? Il faut que je lui en parle. On était raide, on l'est toujours d'ailleurs. C'est peut-être ça… Je cherche à me rassurer comme je peux, mais je sais bien au fond de moi que c'est inutile. J'étais peut-être bourrée, mais j'en avais envie. Et j'en ai aimé chaque seconde. Et si c'était à refaire… je le referai.

ARIZONA

Je reste un moment dans sa chambre, ne sachant trop que faire. C'est comme si je errais hors de mon corps, que je me trouvais dans un état second. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup trop bu ce soir. BEAUCOUP trop. Mon corps pèse une tonne. Mes paupières aussi. Ma tête tourne. Je ferme les yeux, mais c'est encore pire. Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur son lit. Je blottis ma tête dans son oreiller. J'inspire. J'inhale. Cette odeur, la même que celle qui m'a envahit quelque minutes auparavant. Une odeur à présent presque sacrée, porteuse de nouvelles sensations, de sentiments intenses. Je roule sur moi-même et me met sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond. Je souffle un grand coup. Il faut que je descende. Je peux pas rester là toute la soirée, à ressasser chaque faits et gestes. Je me lève et atteint la porte en traînant des pieds, laissant derrière moi ce nouveau sanctuaire.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas, Addison a déballé la moitié de ses cadeaux. Je longe les murs, discrètement, et vient me placer dans un coin de la pièce, observant la scène de loin. Elle sourit mais elle à l'air étrange. Son sourire n'atteint pas vraiment ses yeux. Elle se concentre à la tâche, ouvrant paquet après paquet, faisait la bise, remerciant ses invités. Mais son front est plissé, ses yeux partout à la fois. Elle est préoccupée c'est certain. Peut-être réalise-t-elle enfin ce que l'on a fait. Et si elle regrettait ? C'est alors que Mark débarque et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne réagit pas et continue à déchirer le papier cadeau. Je voudrais lui crier de dégager, d'enlever ses sales pattes de là, mais je reste là, sans voix. Je me sens blême, impuissante. Il chuchote quelque chose dans son oreille et elle rigole alors aux éclats. Vu la réaction qu'ils ont tout les deux, je comprends que c'est son cadeau qu'elle déballe, mais je suis trop loin pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Il se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Longtemps. Elle reste là, à sourire. C'en est trop. C'est peut-être l'alcool qui me rend aussi sensible, où le fait d'être allé aussi loin avec Addison, mais c'est plus que je peux en supporter. Je réalise que ce n'était rien. Tout ça. Qu'elle était bourrée. C'est pour ça. C'est tout, absolument tout. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je quitte la pièce précipitamment. J'attrape mon manteau dans le vestibule et quitte la maison. J'étouffe. Les larmes commencent à couler alors que je traverse l'allée qui mène à la route.

Je me sens tellement conne, putain. J'ai été trop loin ce soir. Je peux plus faire retour arrière. Comment espérer n'être que son amie maintenant… Je peux pas. Je peux plus. Il faut que j'arrive à l'oublier. Je peux pas.

Bientôt, mes sanglots prennent le dessus sans que j'arrive à les réprimer. Je me sens mal. Tellement mal. J'ai envie de mourir. Je commence à courir sur le trottoir, rentrant à la maison. Heureusement, je ne croise personne à cette heure tardive. Mes larmes coulent toujours, s'engouffrant dans mon cou, puis sous mon T-shirt, venant laver les baisers déposés par Addison. Je suis épuisée à force de courir, sanglotant à bout de souffle, mais tant pis. Je continue malgré tout. Souffrir physiquement me fait du bien. L'air froid de la nuit me fait dessaouler un peu plus chaque minute. Cela doit faire un moment que je suis partie, car au bout d'un moment je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je m'arrête un instant et regarde :

**1 sms reçu : Addie **

**T'es ou ?**

**(00 :47)**

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'elle me cherche, je m'en fiche. Je le sens vibrer de nouveau une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que je ferme la porte de chez moi.

**1 sms reçu : Addie **

**Ari, répond moi. Stp.**

**(00 :58)**

Une fois dans ma chambre, je ne fais que tirer mes chaussures, mon manteau et je me jette toute habillée dans mon lit, serrant mon oreiller fort contre moi alors que je continue de pleurer, je ne sais combien de temps, avant qu'enfin, épuisée, mes larmes ne cessent, me laissant sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

ADDISON

Les bras de Mark toujours autour de ma taille, j'ouvre le dernier paquet, posé dans un coin, tout discret. Je déchirer le papier. Un cadre. Une photo. Arizona et moi. Elle, souriant, tenant l'appareil photo à bout de bras. Moi, les bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant sur la joue. Je souris en repensant à cette soirée passée dans le bar. A côté, un petit mot :

_Joyeux Anniversaire mon cher Bill, en espérant que ta moustache ne pousse pas trop vite._

_XXX ton Eric_

« C'est quoi cette histoire de Bill et Eric. » me demande Mark au creux de l'oreille. Revoir Arizona sur cette photo me rend soudainement ultra consciente de la proximité de Mark. Je me défait de son étreinte en me levant, et sans lui répondre, je demande précipitamment :

« T'as pas vu Arizona ? »

« Euh… nan. C'est pas grave tu lui diras merci tout à l'heure. » Il m'attrape la main et tente de m'attirer vers lui mais je me débats brusquement.

« Mark ! Lâche moi ! Je sais pas ce que tu cherches mais il se passera rien putain ! Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi. » je lui lance, plus méchamment que j'en avais l'intention. Il me regarde ébahis et je quitte la pièce sans attendre mon reste.

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et entre en trombe dans ma chambre. Personne. Fuck. J'ouvre pièce après pièce. La chambre d'Archer, de mes parents, le dressing, la salle de bain. Aucune trace d'Arizona. Je redescends les marches en vitesse, puis parcours le rez-de-chaussée en accéléré. Toujours rien. Les gens commencent à regarder mes allées et venues bizarrement, mais tant pis. J'arrive enfin dans le jardin, désespérée. Toujours rien. Je cris :

« Personne n'a aperçu Arizona y'a pas longtemps ? »

Une vague de nan et de haussement d'épaule me sert de réponse. Merde. Je finis par prendre mon portable et envois un sms lui demandant où elle est. Elle peut pas déjà être partie, si ? Sans prévenir, sans rien dire à personne ?

Dans le salon, je tombe sur Naomi et Sam en pleine séance de roucoulades.

« Naomi, t'as pas vu Arizona ? Tu sais si elle est partie ? Ou elle a rien dit à personne ? »

« Nan, je sais pas et j'ai rien vu. C'est une grande fille, elle peut se prendre en main tu sais… »

« Mais putain, elle réponds pas à son portable ! » je lance, exaspérée.

« C'est quoi ton problème Addie ? Vous êtes en couple ou quoi ? C'est bon détends toi ! » me dit-elle en rigolant avant de retourner où elle en était avec Sam.

Je reste sans voix et quitte la pièce, ne sachant que répondre. Je renvois encore un sms, la suppliant de répondre. Toujours rien. Je passe les heures suivantes à errer dans la maison, ne tenant pas en place, à essayer de l'appeler, encore et encore, en vain. Pourquoi serait-elle partie comme ça ? A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Peut-être qu'on a été trop loin. Qu'elle m'évite. Mais bordel, c'est elle qui à commencer après tout ! Je me fais des films, je deviens complètement parano. J'espère juste qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Si c'était le cas, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

ARIZONA

Je me réveille le lendemain matin (ou plutôt devrais-je dire en début d'après midi) avec un mal de crâne terrible. Je fonce dans la salle de bain et commence à boire au robinet, complètement déshydratée. Je jette un coup d' oeil dans le miroir. Oh mon dieu, ma tête. Je ne ressemble littéralement à rien. Le dessous de mes yeux jusqu'à mes joues est noirs de jais à cause du maquillage et de mes larmes, mon teint est blafard, mes cheveux pleins d'épis. J'ai presque honte de descendre en bas. Et mes parents vont sûrement me poser un tas de questions… « Tu ne devais pas dormir chez Addison ? Comment t'es rentrée ? Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Génial. Je me démaquille précautionneusement avant de retourner dans ma chambre. J'aperçois mon portable sur mon bureau. 8 appels en absences. 7 de Addison, 1 de Derek. Et merde, j'avais presque oublié pour Derek. Oh ! Et 3 sms…

**1 sms reçu : Addie **

**Ari… stp dis quelque chose.**

**(01:12)**

**1 sms reçu : Addie **

**G fait quelque chose ? C à cause de ce qui c passé ?**

**(01 :19)**

**1 sms reçu : Addie **

**Dis moi au moins si T bien rentrée. please.**

**(01 :47)**

Je vois bien que je lui ai fait de la peine. Qu'elle a du s'inquiéter toute la soirée. Mais que lui dire… Ma messagerie m'annonce que j'ai aussi un message. Je presse le code et écoute.

« Ari, c'est moi. Je sais pas où t'es mais je m'inquiète. T'as rien dis à personne. T'es rentrée ? J'espère qu'il t'es rien arrivée, s'il te plait préviens moi si t'es rentrée chez toi et que tu vas bien… -»

Sa voix est tendue, rapide. J'y entends presque de la tristesse.

« Je sais pas pourquoi t'es partie. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ? Je, je suis désolée si ça t'as bouleversé, ou… mise mal à l'aise, je sais pas. Mais parle moi. C'est pas grave tu sais, on, on peut dire qu'il s'est rien passé. Je suis désolée. Mais s'il te plait réponds moi. Bye. »

Fin du message. Ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien, je me permet de lui envoyer simplement :

« Je suis bien rentrée saine et sauve. Merci de t'en inquiéter. »

J'allais ajouter « Bisous » mais je l'efface aussitôt. Je n'écris rien de plus. Que dire de plus ? Que je ne me sens pas capable de l'affronter ? D'être juste son amie ? Que je n'en peux plus ? Je sais qu'elle ne va pas comprendre ma réaction, que je devrais donner une explication. Je n'en ai qu'une. _Addie, je t'aime. Oui tu m'aimes aussi, mais moi, je suis amoureuse de toi. Et là c'est trop dur. Il faut que je prenne du recul, que je coupe un peu les ponts pendant un certain temps, tu comprends ?_ … Cette explication, je ne m'en sens pas la force.

ADDISON

Il fait bien jour quand j'ouvre les yeux, réveillée par des bruits venant d'en bas. Je reste là un instant, la tête en friche, quand j'entends de faibles ronflements juste derrière moi. Je me redresse alors subitement en position assise et me retourne. Mark est là sur le ventre un bras et un pied hors du lit, à dormir comme un loire. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Mark ! » je cris en le frappant avec un cousin.

« Hein ? hum quoi ? »

« Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ! » je lui lance avec un deuxième coup de coussin. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça, il fallait en plus que je me réveille à côté de Mark. J'étais pas si bourrée hier, je m'en souviendrais si on avait fait un truc, hein ?

« Aie ! Relax papillon ! On a rien fait, y'avait plus de place nulle part alors quand j'ai vu que tu dormais là et qu'il restait de la place, je me suis fait tout petit et je suis venu… Arrête de me frapper maintenant… »

« Tu t'es dis, aller, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je vais squatter son lit… »

« Mais nan, j'étais bourré, et ça m'a sembler plus confortable que la baignoire ou le tapis avec la boule… »

« La boule ? » je demande, ne voyant pas du tout de qui il veut parler.

« Stan. Le ptit gros de la fanfare. D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'explique ce qu'il faisait là… »

Il se recouche alors tandis que je sors du lit précipitamment. En culotte et haut de la veille, je m'empresse d'enfiler un jean et d'attraper mon portable. Je remarque que j'ai un sms d'Arizona. Pleine d'espoir, je lis :

**Nouveau message : AZ**

**Je suis bien rentrée saine et sauve. Merci de t'en inquiéter.**

**(13 :28)**

Je ne sais que penser devant la brièveté de son message. Elle veut pas en parler, ça à l'air assez clair. Et c'est sûrement pas demain au lycée que les choses vont pouvoir s'améliorer. Merde. MERDE. Il s'est forcément passé un truc. J'ai forcément fait un truc. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de bouder et dire franco le problème !

J'enlève mon tee-shirt qui après cette nuit doit probablement sentir le rat crevé et commence à fouiller dans un tiroir à la recherche d'un haut propre. Je parviens enfin à trouver un grand T-shirt de sport qui fera bien l'affaire pour ce dimanche, quand soudain : « T'es quand même canon… »

Mark ! je l'avais oublié.

« Putain, Mark ! » je hurle avant d'enfiler le T-shirt et de lui jeter l'ancien en pleine figure. Il éclate de rire alors que je quitte la pièce, hors de moi.

* * *

J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? J'y vais. Nan… J'y vais pas. Cela fait bien cinq minutes que je reste là, à l'observer de loin, alors qu'elle range ses affaires dans son casier. Les gens qui passent doivent me prendre pour une tarée, à grommeler toute seule dans mon coin en la fixant. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. Tout à l'heure, quand la cloche à sonner à midi, elle ne nous à pas rejoint au lieu de rendez vous habituel. Les cours de l'après midi vont bientôt commencer, dans … deux minutes exactement. Il faut que j'aille lui parler. Si j'attend la fin des cours, avec la chance que j'ai, je la louperai sûrement et on me dira qu'elle est rentrée directement chez elle. C'est maintenant ou jamais. J'y vais.

A pas lents, je parcours la distance qui nous séparent, me frayant un chemin parmi les autres lycéens. A moins d'un mètre d'elle, je prends mon courage à deux mains.

« Arizona, Hey ! » je lui dis, la voix plus tremblante que je n'en avais l'intention.

Elle tourne la tête avec un petit sursaut, étonnée. Son visage est grave, sérieux. Elle me regarde un instant puis replonge les yeux dans son casier.

« Salut… »

Elle reste dos à moi, reprenant sa respiration.

« Ari, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Parle moi ! »

« Désolé, Addie, je… Je dois y aller et… »

« Putain mais Ari tu peux pas me faire ça ! » je lui lance en essayant de ne pas crier. « Tu peux pas te mettre à m'éviter, à me faire la gueule sans aucune raison, sans aucune explication ! »

La sonnerie retentit. Elle ferme rapidement son casier et commence à marcher en direction de sa salle. 102. Physique-chimie. Je connais son emploi du temps par cœur…

Déterminée, je la suis au pas de course. Alors que l'on passe à côté des toilettes des filles, je l'agrippe par le coude et l'entraîne avec moi à l'intérieur.

« Addison, je vais être en retard ! »

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je serai en retard aussi, tant pis. Devant le miroir, j'aperçois une petite blonde de seconde qui peaufine son maquillage. Elle se retourne vers nous, ses yeux oscillants entre Arizona et moi. Je la fixe. Elle reste là sans bouger, l'air impressionnée, attendant probablement une parole de ma part.

« Dégage. » Je lui dis sur un ton mi blasée, mi énervée, alors qu'elle hoche la tête et se précipite dehors.

Rapidement, je vérifie chaque cabine, une à une. Vides. Je me retourne vers Arizona, le regard suppliant.

« Ari…Dis quelque chose.»

Je la vois hésiter un instant puis baisser les yeux.

« Je… J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. De m'éloigner… pendant un moment. »

« Quoi ? »

Je comprends pas. Je reste face à elle, abasourdie. Elle peut pas me laisser ? Je sens ma gorge se serrer, mes yeux s'embuer…

« Pourquoi ? »

« …Je… » Ses lèvres bougent, mais aucun mots ne sortent. Ses yeux trouvent les miens, et je les sens vite se remplir de tristesse en réponse aux miens.

« J'ai fait quelque chose ? » Ma voix tremble à nouveau.

« Nan, Addie… t'as rien fait je t'assure… c'est moi, je… »

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ? Parce que c'est pas important, on-on peut dire qu'il s'est jamais rien passé. On oublie, d'accord ? Si tu veux.»

« Addison… »

Sans m'arrêter, je continue mon petit monologue, terrifiée.

« Je t'en pris, Ari, me fais pas ça. C'est pas … 'grave', c'est, c'est que du sexe, c'est tout…»

« Pour moi c'est pas tout Addison, c'est ça mon problème ! » m'interrompt-elle avec force.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Pour moi c'est plus que du sexe ! Pour moi, c'était faire l'amour … »

Une larme coule le long de sa joue, et son menton se met à trembler.

Faire l'amour ?

Je reste sans voix un instant, ne sachant que répondre, croyant commencer à comprendre sans en être totalement sure…

« Je t'aime, Addison. Et pas comme on aime une amie. Et j'ai essayé de pas y penser, mais là c'est trop tard… c'est, c'est déjà aller trop loin. Et je peux pas rester là près de toi à faire semblant d'être juste ton amie, c'est trop dur… » finit-elle en pleurant, essuyant en vain les larmes qui continuent de couler.

« Si je t'évites, c'est pas parce que je t'aime pas… C'est tout le contraire. Alors s'il te plaît... »

Sans un mot de plus, elle prend son sac et pousse la porte en vitesse, me laissant seule dans la pièce. A pas chancelant, je recule de quelques pas, et atteignant le mur, je me laisse glisser contre celui-ci avant de m'asseoir, sonnée, sur le sol crasseux. Amoureuse. De moi. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Et moi qui la soulait avec Derek, alors que tout ce temps… La tête dans les mains, je réalise mes erreurs alors que ce sont _mes_ larmes, qui coulent, maintenant.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE !**


	9. Silent Night, Holy Night

**Chapitre IX**

ARIZONA

Plus que deux jours. Plus que deux jours de torture mentale et physique avant les vacances de Noël. Tout d'abord parce que les devoirs à rendre et petits examens fusent de partout, et aussi – surtout- parce que dans deux jours, je pourrai arrêter d'éviter Addison alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, être près d'elle. Arrêter de me retourner le cerveau dès que nos regards se croisent, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde. Arrêter de faire comme si cette décrépitude sur son visage ne m'atteint pas. Cela fait trois jours que je l'évite, que je mange avec d'autres gens, que je m'assied loin d'elle lorsque nous avons des cours en commun. Trois jours que je dépéris, et que rien ne semble s'améliorer, bien au contraire.

Une ombre me survole soudainement alors que je recopie en vitesse une formule sur mon DM de mathématiques. Je n'ose lever les yeux. Je le vois alors s'asseoir à côté, sur mon banc. Non pas Addison, mais Derek.

« Salut. » me dit-il doucement.

Je n'ose pas le rembarrer. A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la force. Et même si notre relation est compliqué, c'est vraiment quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

« Salut. » je répond, à peine audible, la gorge probablement nouée à force d'être aussi peu loquace depuis le début de la semaine.

« Je peux m'en aller si je te dérange… » dit-il après quelque secondes, timidement.

« Nan, nan, c'est bon. Reste. »

Bizarrement, ça me fait plaisir de parler à quelqu'un. De lui parler à lui, le seul chaînon de la bande qui peut me relier indirectement à Addison. Je meurs d'envie de demander si il sait comment elle va, si elle lui a dit quelque chose, si il sait pourquoi je ne traîne plus avec eux. Mais je peux pas.

« Tu nous manques à midi. » ajoute-t-il. « C'est pas tout à fait pareil quand t'es pas là. »

Je souris sans relever les yeux, mais ne répond rien.

« Ecoute, pour samedi soir, je suis désolé. »

« Nan, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Sincèrement. J'ai… » Les mots me manquent. J'ai été infâme samedi soir. Avec lui. « J'étais bourrée… j'étais triste. Je suis désolée de t'avoir… fais du mal. »

« Ari, tu m'as pas fait du mal. »

Un nouveau silence s'installe, plus long cette fois.

« Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux… enfin, si tu m'as embrassé, c'est juste parce que tu avais bu, je le sais. »

« Je suis désolée. » Je répond, sincèrement.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? » sa voix est douce, ses yeux pleins de compassion. Comment peut-il être aussi gentil vu les circonstances ?

« Oui. » je réponds honnêtement, sans m'étaler sur le sujet.

On reste ainsi quelque minutes, sans rien dire, mais le silence n'est pas pesant.

« C'est pas à cause de moi, si tu traînes plus avec nous, si ? » finit-il par lancer.

« Nan, nan Derek, ça à rien à voir. »

« C'est à propos d'Addison. »

Je hoche la tête, sans un mot, alors que mes yeux s'embuent un peu sous l'émotion. Il doit remarquer ma réaction, puisqu'il me prend soudainement la main, et demande :

« Hey, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je secoue la tête, alors qu'une larme coule sur ma joue. Je veux pas en parler, je peux pas en parler.

« Elle t'a fait quelque chose ? » ajoute-t-il, guidant mes réponses.

« N-nan. » je réponds en essuyant ma joue.

Je soupire un grand coup, tentant en vain de maîtriser ma respiration. Je ravale la boule dans ma gorge.

« Si je te dis, tu promets de le garder pour toi ? » je demande, d'une voix plus hésitante que j'en avais l'intention.

« Bien sur. » Il hoche la tête, me regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Du moins, j'en ai l'intime conviction.

J'hésite un bref instant, la peur au ventre, puis déclare :

« J'aime Addison. »

Le choc et la surprise peuvent se lire un instant dans ses yeux. Je le vois se ressaisir, puis me demander :

« Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est elle qui t'a dit de t'éloigner du groupe ? » son ton est à présent sec, presque en colère, « parce que si c'est le cas, elle a vraim- »

« Nan, nan. Elle m'a rien demandé du tout. C'est, c'est moi qui… qui ai voulu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

« Je pensais que ça serait plus facile… »

« Et ça l'est ? »

Je rigole, entre le rire et les larmes.

« Nan, nan pas vraiment. »

Sa main serre la mienne un peu plus, en signe de compassion.

« Je pense que t'aurais besoin d'un câlin. » finit-il par ajouter, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. « Tu veux un câlin ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. » je répond, soupirant alors que ses bras viennent m'entourer et me serrer contre lui avec tendresse.

x

x

ADDISON

« Elle est passée où, Blondie ? »

Je fait tournoyée ma fourchette autour de mon assiette à peine entamée, l'air morose, quand j'entends Mark posée cette question. Je lève la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Arizona. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? On l'a pas vu dans le coin depuis le début de la semaine. »

Comme si je le savais pas déjà bien assez comme ça. Il faut en plus que Mark vienne remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Vous vous faites la gueule ou quoi ? »

« Mark, occupes toi de ce qui te regarde. » Je réponds sur un ton sec, avant de me lever et prendre mon plateau.

« Addie, qu'est ce que tu fous ? » intervient Naomi. « T'as à peine touché à ton assiette ! »

« J'ai pas faim. »

Sans me retourner, je dépose mon plateau et sors de la cafétéria. Je pousse la porte de dehors et m'assieds sur un banc, dans la cour extérieure. Le vent froid fouette mes joues, mais j'ai besoin d'être dehors au calme. D'être seule.

Je déteste cette situation. Je hais ça. Trois jours seulement et ma vie ne ressemble plus à rien. Pourquoi tout doit être toujours aussi compliqué ? Elle ne me parle plus. Ne me regarde plus. Même en sachant pourquoi, c'est toujours aussi dur. Peut-être encore plus. Je veux retrouver mon amie. La phrase « un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » m'avait toujours semblée niaise et clichée, jusqu'à maintenant. C'est exactement ce que je ressens à présent. J'ai envie de pleurer, tout le temps.

_Addie ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien… Addison, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?… Addie, tu sais pourquoi elle vient pas Arizona ? Vous vous êtes disputées ?… Addison, t'as pleuré ?_

Juste, vos gueules. VOS GUEULES. C'est ce que j'ai envie de leur crier. J'ai juste envie d'être seule. Ne voir personne. Ne m'enterrer sous ma couette, et dormir, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Ou que je me réveille, en espérant que je fasse un cauchemar. Le pire, c'est que je suis murée dans le secret. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Je ne veux en parler à personne. Peut-être Naomi… Mais à quoi bon ? C'est sans issue de toute façon.

Je ne sais combien de temps ça peut faire que je suis là, dehors, assise sur ce banc, mais soudain je l'aperçois au lien. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Ses cheveux blonds paille, sa petite silhouette emmitouflée dans son manteau marine et sa grosse écharpe. Elle ne fait que traverser la cours, d'un côté à l'autre. Cela doit durer dix secondes. Lorsqu'elle disparaît derrière la porte, j'ai envie de pleurer, une fois de plus…

x

x

ARIZONA

« Bonne nuit, ma chérie » Me dit en souriant, ma mère avant de fermer ma porte. Me lui sourit avec un signe de la main, avant de me diriger vers ma commode pour prendre un nouveau pyjama. J'enfile un pantalon gris en coton et me débarrasse de mon soutient gorge avant d'enfiler un marcel blanc. J'attrape mon i-pod, cadeau de noël reçu il y a deux jours, appuis sur play et me glisse sous ma couette. C'est le même refrain depuis le début des vacances. La journée, je traîne dans la maison, m'occupant comme je peux, ou accompagne ma mère dans un centre commercial. Le soir, je mange, en famille et part me coucher, toujours avant minuit. Même mes parents s'étonnent de mon manque soudain de sociabilité. _Tu ne veux pas inviter des amies à passer l'après-midi ?_ avait finit par me demander ma mère. _Tu peux inviter quelqu'un à regarder un film et rester dormir_, avait même ajouté mon père. Est-ce que je suis si pathétique que ça ? Que même mes parents ont honte de mon autarcie ? Je me sens un peu comme la fille coincé qui n'a jamais eu de copain et dont les parents essayent de caser avec tous les « gentils garçons » du voisinage…

Depuis que j'ai eu mon ipod pour Noël, je passe mon temps à errer dans la maison AVEC mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, ce qui semble les horripiler encore plus.

J'éteins la lumière, alors que The Great Escape commence à jouer sur le lecteur. Je ferme les yeux. Le soir est peut-être pour moi le moment le plus redoutable de tous. Seule dans mon lit, dans le noir, les yeux fermés, c'est là que tous les souvenirs reviennent, que les images d'Addison défilent le plus dans ma tête. Je nous revois danser et sauter comme des folles dans sa chambre sur des vieux tubes de Britney. Je la revois me voler mes frittes à la cantine dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Ronger ses ongles avant que les profs nous rendent un devoir. Rire aux éclats de Sheldon devant The Big Bang Theory. Sa ride se creuser, songeuse, en lisant le bouquin du prof de littérature. Pleurer dans mes bras en m'annonçant qu'elle avait largué Mark. Sourire, les yeux plissés, saoule, et m'embrasser à la sortie du bar…

Tac.

Je rouvre les yeux, croyant avoir entendu un bruit malgré la musique dans mes oreilles. J'enlève mes écouteurs et tends l'oreille. J'entends la pluie taper contre les carreaux et le vent s'engouffrer violemment contre les murs de la maison. Rien de plus, je m'apprête à remettre mes écouteurs, quand à nouveau :

Tac.

J'allume ma lampe de chevet. Quelque chose semble taper contre le carreau. Je me lève et m'approche. Tac. A travers la vitre, je regarde en bas. Devant chez moi, Addison, lançant probablement des petits cailloux à ma fenêtre. Qu'est ce que ? Elle m'aperçoit et me fixe, arrêtant ses lancers. Elle à l'air trempée. Précipitamment, je sors de la chambre et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et elle se tient là, sur le seuil, grelottante. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son crâne, dégoulinants. Des gouttes tombent une à une des pointes, tout comme de son manteau. Je relève les yeux vers son visage apparemment aussi trempé de larmes que de pluie.

« Addison qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » je demande, abasourdie par cette vision qui s'offre à moi.

Ses dents claquent à cause du froid, et ses yeux sont rouges à force de pleurer.

« Je, je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurai pas du venir. Mais je pouvais pas. C'est juste trop dur. C'est trop. Et je sais que tu veux pas me voir, parce que c'est plus facile pour toi… et je comprends, vraiment je comprends. Mais Ari, tu… tu me manques juste tellement. Ca en est difficile de … de respirer. Je voulais juste te voir, j'avais juste besoin de te voir, même si c'est que pour ce soir. Et je sais qu'il est tard, mais s'il te plait… » dit elle entre les sanglots. « s'te plait Ari, dis oui. S'te plait, je peux pas ce soir. Je suis désolée, s'il te plait… »

Les yeux moi-même plein de larmes je la prend dans mes bras alors que je sens de violents sanglots secouer son corps par secousses Elle s'agrippe à moi et continuer à pleurer sur mon épaule, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux.

« Chut Addie, je sais. Chut… C'est pas grave… Je t'en pris arrête de pleurer… »

Je reste là, à la serrer dans mes bras pendant quelques minutes, me sentant plus vivante que je ne l'ai été depuis bientôt deux semaines. Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots cessent et sa respiration se stabilise peu à peu.

«Viens, il fait froid ici, on sera mieux à l'intérieur. » Je lui glisse à l'oreille. Elle hoche la tête et me suis à l'intérieur, sa main dans la mienne.

x

x

ADDISON

Après m'avoir aidé à retirer mon manteau et mes chaussures, Arizona me guide jusqu'à sa chambre en silence, fermant doucement la porte derrière nous. Près de la lampe sur sa table de nuit, le réveil indique 23h37.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de débarquer à cette heure-ci. » je dis alors, la voix rauque à force d'avoir pleuré.

« C'est pas grave. Je dormais pas de toute façon. »

Je reste là, grelottante, ne sachant trop que dire. Je suis gênée de m'imposer comme ça, mais à la fois heureuse qu'elle m'ait laissé entrer.

« Tu dois être frigorifiée. » me lance-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à mes habits tout humide. « Viens je vais te prêter quelque chose… »

J'approche à pas lents, lessivée par les pleurs et la marche jusque chez elle dans le froid et la pluie. Elle sort un bas de pyjama et un grand T-shirt de sa commode et me les tends. Je la remercie en souriant, et ce n'est qu'à présent à la lumière que je remarque son état à elle. Son débardeur blanc est lui aussi mouillé et un peu transparent…, sans doute à force de me serrer contre elle il y a quelques minutes. Elle doit s'apercevoir de mon regard, car elle baisse les yeux et se rends compte elle aussi.

« Oh ! euh… je crois que je vais me changer aussi. » Elle rougit légèrement, avant de sortir un autre T-shirt.

« Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain si tu veux. »

Je voudrais lui dire que je veux bien me changer ici, que je m'en fiche, mais j'ai peur de la mettre mal à l'aise. Je hoche donc la tête, avant de disparaître quelques minutes dans la petite salle de bain attenante.

Quand je reviens avec les vêtements secs, Arizona a elle aussi changé de T-shirt.

« J'ai laissé les fringues mouillés dans la salle de bain… Je savais pas trop ou les mettre. »

« C'est bien, t'inquiète pas. »

Je la regarde un moment, sans trop savoir que dire. Elle s'approche alors et me prenant la main, me dit d'une voix douce :

« Viens t'asseoir sur le lit, je vais t'essorer les cheveux si tu veux. »

« Okay. »

Je m'assieds sur le bord, face au mur, alors qu'elle grimpe sur le lit, derrière mon dos. Délicatement, elle commence à les sécher à l'aide d'une petite serviette. Je ferme les yeux, le menton levé, profitant du moment.

« Tu veux que je les peigne ? » me demande-t-elle au bout de quelque minutes, me sortant de ma léthargie.

Je hoche simplement la tête, alors que je sens les dents venir effleurer délicatement mon cuir chevelu. La sensation est merveilleuse.

« Dis moi si je te fais mal. » chuchote-elle alors que je me complais dans ce moment de relaxation.

Un moment après, elle repose le peigne sur la table de chevet et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci. » je lui réponds, reconnaissante. Nos yeux se cherchent un moment, puis elle finit par détournée le regard. Peu importe. Tout ce que je veux à l'instant, c'est être près d'elle.

x

x

ARIZONA

Je pensais que ça serait plus difficile d'être là, tout près d'elle, où ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce. Mais quand je l'ai vu ce soir, arriver devant ma porte en sanglot, je savais qu'à cet instant je devais être là pour elle, et que les barrières que je m'était fixées étaient vaines. Si je devais choisir entre son bien et mon bien, c'était clairement le sien qui l'emportait. Du moins pour ce soir. Ce soir, ce n'est apparemment pas la fille amoureuse qui prend le dessus, c'est l'amie sur qui l'on peut compter.

« On pourrait juste… dormir ? Tu veux bien ? Et peut-être que demain, on pourra parler, où, je sais pas… » me dit-elle, hésitante.

« Oui, oui, bien sur. »

Je fais le tour du lit avant de grimper de mon côté, sous la couette. Une fois Addison elle aussi installée de son côté, j'éteins la lumière.

« Bonne nuit. » me fait-elle alors.

« Bonne nuit. »

Je me retourne de mon côté, dos à elle, ne sachant pas si elle fait de même de son côté. Je tente de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Je l'entends gesticuler derrière moi, de temps à autre. Je peux sentir qu'elle ne dort pas non plus. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par entendre :

« Ari ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ca te dérange si je dors contre toi ? »

Je tourne la tête, jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Je vois ses grands yeux me fixer, embarrassés, presque apeurés.

« Viens là. » je réponds simplement. Doucement, elle se hisse alors au travers du lit et vient se glisser tout contre moi dans mon dos, sa tête près de mon épaule. Son bras passe par-dessus ma taille et ma main vient attraper la sienne, la ramenant contre le matelas près de mon buste.

« Merci. » me chuchote-elle, alors que déjà, son souffle léger dansant contre mon épaule, et son corps contre le mien, je commence à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**Reviews make my day :). Hope you enjoyed !**


End file.
